Take Me Home
by kagome002
Summary: After solving a horrifying case, Shawn stays at Lassiter's to get it off the brain. But with the memories of the investigation haunting him, he finds himself seeking solace in the detectives company. Drama, comfort and humor soon follow. Shassie-goodness
1. Into The Basement

Hello guys! So I decided to start the new year with a new fic. This one taking me out of my usual element, but I hope to have fun writing none-the-less.

This is a Shassie/Sharlton/Spenton fic… I've heard it all three ways, but preffer shassie. Sounds like a sexy plant, lol.

Summary: When Shawn brings down a mass-murdering rapist, he stays at Lassiter's to get it off the brain. But with the memories of the investigation haunting him, he finds himself seeking solace in the detectives company. Shassie-goodness

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or anything associated with the show. If I did most of the actors would probably run in fear from my plotlines.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lassiter was confused. He was sitting down in his office, and the whole week was quiet with nothing but papers and investigations as usual. He had the whole police force working at a hundred-ten percent, and everything was going as a perfect workday should go.<p>

Most of all, there were no midday shenanigans from two particular private investigators who liked to show up in his department and have wheelie-chair races down his halls and spasm all over his desk. Well, one would spasm all over his desk, while the other would shout some nonsense that his 'partner' was channeling some paperweight that had a message from the astral plane. All was quiet and for once in his life, Lassiter felt that he should be sitting back in his chair, at peace.

What was confusing the detective is that he wasn't relaxing. In fact, he felt a bit on edge that the blundering duo, or more that a certain Shawn Spencer, had not shown up in the past three days. He realized they were probably working a case, but something was irking him, and the detective didn't like it.

A week and a half ago Spencer and Gus had shown up at the firm talking to his partner Juliet, and when Lassiter asked what the two dunderheads were doing in the department, Spencer had turned to him with a cheeky grin saying that he'd have a case solved for the cops, one so big that it was going to bring the whole police force to their knees, kissing his feet.

Lassiter had brushed off the two and kicked them out, Spencer's last words to the annoyed detective being that he'd have the crime solved in a week tops, but most likely half the time so that "Lassie-face can be the first one to stare in awe at his brilliant brilliant-ness." Which Lassiter was sure was not a word.

That had been a week and three days ago and for some reason he kept glancing to the doors leading into his office, a small sliver of him wanting to see the gloating not-psychic walk through his door and make a fool of himself telling the police where the culprit was.

_Am I seriously dwelling on this? Something must be wrong with me if I'm actually missing the torture those two give me on a daily basis. _Lassiter thought to himself as he weighed his thoughts, wondering if he was starting to develop masochistic tendencies.

Still, the detective waved it off, and buried himself in casework. If there was one thing Lassiter had it was pride, and there was no way in hell he was going to pop down to their office to see if the two idiots were okay. If he did and they were fine he'd never hear the end of it, and he meant never.

Juliet looked up from her desk, noticing her partner was lost in thought for the fifth time this hour alone before sighing, "You're worried about them, aren't you." she said with a knowing smile.

Lassiter broke out of his daze and scoffed, "You know I'm not. Despite the fact that they've got a few screws loose, I'm sure they're fine. As much as I hate to admit it, Spencer's got the tenacity of a cockroach. " the head detective said with an annoyed tone before glaring at his paperwork.

Juliet let her smile widen as she crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair "I see… You're worried about Shawn then?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

Lassiter stared at Juliet with a look that screamed 'that logic does not even begin to compute' before feeling a slight twinge of annoyance in the back of his head, "O'Hara, I don't think you should call a consultant of this police department by first name." Lassiter said quietly.

Juliet pursed her lips and coughed, straightening her posture. "I meant… Detective Spencer… You're slightly concerned about his case?" She corrected herself quickly with a small sigh.

Lassiter looked at his partner and opened his mouth, before quickly closing it and opting to flip through his papers. "Maybe a little bit. Don't worry too much about it O'Hara." Lassiter said curtly.

Juliet nodded and went back to her work, deciding to leave the subject be.

When he noticed that Juliet was no longer looking at him, Lassiter let a small exhale leave his lips. Juliet and Shawn had gotten married, the marriage not lasting very long at all, and the whole department, Lassiter included; was shocked that the two didn't stay a perfect match.

Shawn and Juliet had a falling out a few months back, neither willing to talk about or disclose the subject of their separation, and they had spent a lot of time apart. As time passed they overcame their fight and decided to stay friends. In the beginning, Lassiter had been livid at Shawn for the grief he had caused O'Hara, and even though things had cooled down, he still didn't like his partner speaking about Shawn unless it had to do with casework.

Lassiter leaned back in his seat _I shouldn't be dwelling on this. They've made their peace, and now Spencer, Guster and O'Hara are the closest of friends I've ever seen. _The detective thought to himself, recalling that the three were nigh inseparable most of the time

Remembering this fact, Lassiter looked up and raised a brow, "Wait, you haven't been spending any of your lunch breaks with Guster or Spencer… You always go and see them nowadays, so why the sudden change?" The head detective asked with a curious gaze.

Juliet looked down like a kicked puppy before sighing. "Spencer asked that I leave him alone till he solved this case. He's worried I'll tip you off and you'll be on it 'like Scooby on Scooby-snacks'. Because I don't know when they're working on the case I've just been doing my work and going home, waiting for them to call me and tell me it's okay to hang out over there again." She said with a slightly sad and worried look.

Lassiter noted this and raised his hands up, "Like I said O'Hara, there's probably nothing wrong. The two are probably just being lazy because they don't have to worry about one up-ing the police force and being quick to the chase."

Juliet smiled at her partner's words, "Yeah, you're right. I'm sure they're fi-"

"Lassiter, I need to talk to you."

The two chatting detectives looked up to see a calm, but slightly distraught looking Burton Guster. He looked between the two detectives and let a small, nervous smile play on his lips, "Long time no see detectives, how are you doing today?" Gus said nervously, obviously trying to hide his uneasiness.

Lassiter raised a brow at this before leaning back and crossing his arms, "What, no Spencer today? And here I was ready to see him cluck like a chicken, or pretend to be channeling a dead Broadway star."

Gus opened his mouth, before closing it, looking to Juliet with an apologetic gaze. "Jules, I'm sorry but I gotta speak to Lassiter alone, Shaun's orders." Gus said curtly.

Juliet looked at Gus with a surprised look, "Since when are you listening to Spencer's orders?" She said with a disbelieving tone, a flash of worry crossing her eyes.

Gus's eyes narrowed, "Exactly. Now this is important, please let me talk to him." Gus said, a bit of urgency in his voice.

Juliet raised her hands in defense and got up, pursing her lips as she walked past her good friend. She sensed something was amiss, and grabbed Gus's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly as she left her office.

At this point, Lassiter's curiosity peaked a bit. "Alright Guster, why are you in my office, and where's Spencer?" The head detective asked in a questioning tone.

Gus didn't say anything, instead he held out his hand, which had a blank, unopened envelope in it.

Lassiter raised a brow and took the envelope, inspecting it before looking up curiously, "what's this?"

Gus crossed his arms and looked down with a worried look. "Shawn gave me that envelope four days ago, and told me he was gonna do the rest of this case solo. He told me that if he didn't come back by today, to give this envelope to you." Gus pursed his lips, his eyes boring holes in the floor, "He… He told me not to open it, and when I gave it to you to let you handle it, and to make sure Juliet didn't know about it…" Gus finished, looking like a worried mother who had lost one of her kids.

Lassiter took a good hard look at the envelope, before leaning over and grabbing a letter opener from his desk, opening the letter, pulling out a folded piece of paper. Taking note that Spencer's handwriting was scrawled urgently, Lassiter moved to read the letter, his eyes skimming the pages with calculated indifference.

_Hey Lassie,_

_I don't wanna be the bearer of bad news, but if you're reading this then that means I've been a bit sloppy, and am either dead or captured. Hopefully I'm captured because I'd kinda hate these to be my last words, no offense. Anyway, this case started out as just a missing person job, but I've tracked the culprit down, and I think he's responsible for a load of missing persons, whom he's taken and turned into rape and murder victims… okay scratch that maybe if you're reading this I'm not too keen on the still being alive thing. Anyway I've already solved the case. This guy's name is Norman Blake, he lives out in the middle of nowhere by Lake Victoria in his cabin. He inherited a field from his dead father a few miles away from his house, and has turned it into a corn field. He goes into town to buy fertilizer and other stuff, and tends to the land himself. When he goes into town, he picks people up, takes them to his cabin, does what he does, and then dumps the body in a large heap of fertilizer and buries it deep under the cornfield, before growing a layer of corn on top of the bodies. Talk to Gus and tell him to take Jules and a bunch of squad cars out there with a warrant to dig up that land and I bet you you'll find the bodies of over twenty missing people over the past two decades. What I need you to do; Lassie is come over to the cabin and cuff the guy. I need you to come alone, he's really, REALLY good at what he does, and if you don't come with the element of surprise then I think he'll shoot us both, or die trying. He's got a few screws loose that way. Please don't tell Gus or Jules about this, because if they think I'm in trouble and that it's not part of some genius plan of mine they'll worry and do something stupid. I know that if you come over here and help me, that you'll do the right thing, and what's best for everyone. I hope I'm not dead, but if I am tell dad that I'm sorry I didn't make it to the bar for that rematch in pool. Also tell Gus that I'm sorry for eating the last of his Captain Crunch… And yes, it was me who was drinking milk out of the carton, and not the stray ninja boy-dog who isn't a boy. Hope to see you soon, and don't worry we got this!_

_H&K_

_Shawn_

Lassiter's hands shook as he looked at the letter, "That idiot…" the head detective mumbled.

Gus raised a brow, "He's okay right? Please tell me he's got this." Gus asked, not liking the face the head detective was making.

Lassiter looked up with his signature scowl, "Oh he's got this case alright." He said quickly as he grabbed his coat and swung it on before stuffing the letter in his desk. "Do you know the exact address to this corn field and Blake's house?" The head detective asked as he walked briskly toward Vick's office.

Gus scratched the back of his head "W-well yeah… Shawn went- I mean divined the addresses to both and everything." Gus said as he scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously at his almost slip-up.

Lassiter sighed, "Then you're coming with me." He said as he grabbed the man's arm and tugged him along, heading straight for Vick's office.

Miss Karen Vick had to say she was more than a little surprised when Lassiter came barging into her room with Gus' arm gripped like a vice, the detective looking like someone had just told him his mother got hit by a car. The chief leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, "What is it Lassiter? Make it quick I've got a few new cases I need to be reviewing." She said in a curious, but slightly impatient voice.

Lassiter sat Gus down in the nearby chair and crossed his arms. "Spencer's team found a location that they say has missing persons buried under it. I need Juliet, Guster, McNab, and a back-up unit to go to this location with a warrant and start digging." He said with a dead serious gaze.

Vick raised an eyebrow, "Well now, this is surprising… Detective, if this is true then shouldn't you accompany this team? If you went with them you'd get credit for this find…" Her arms uncrossed and she leaned forward, "…Where's Spencer in all this, hmm?" She asked curiously, noting that it was only Gus that was in the room.

Lassiter's face fell slightly, before he put that blank slate back into place, "Spencer asked for my assistance on another matter. Seeing as it's his case and not ours, I figured it would be best to follow his orders for once."

Vick noticed her head detective's gaze and contemplated making the detective say what was wrong, but decided against it when she saw Gus fidgeting and looking about in worry. Vick looked over to Gus, "You know where this location is Guster?" She asked quietly. Gus nodded, and the woman looked long and hard at Lassiter before sighing in defeat, "Just… don't do anything rash, detective. You have my trust." She said before waving him off and getting up, walking out of her office so she could mobilize her men.

Gus got up and grabbed a notepad from his pocket. He scribbled something down quickly and ripped the paper, raising his hand to give it to Lassiter, "This is the address to the cabin. I didn't read the letter, but I know that's probably where Shawn is." Gus said quickly.

Lassiter reached out to grab the paper, before getting tugged close by the younger male, "You bring him back safe you hear me? I don't know if this is all part of some stupid plan, or if he's caught, or whatever. I just wanna see him okay…" Gus said quietly, his voice wavering a bit.

Lassiter looked long and hard at Gus, and he knew that the right thing to do, the professional thing to do, was to tell him he couldn't make any promises. But when he thought about finding Spencer dead in that house, or already buried he couldn't wrap his mind around it. He knew that it was a possibility, but for some reason every fiber of his being was telling him not to believe it, that he'd be okay and if not, Lassiter would make sure he was okay.

Lassiter felt a smirk shine on his face "I give you my word, I'll drag Spencer's ass back here and sock him for you. He'll have a shiner for a few days, but he'll be fine, I promise." The detective said with the utmost confidence.

Gus smiled and nodded, before turning to join the group of growing police officers, wanting to help out as much as he could.

And so the plan was put into motion, Vick went with Juliet, McNab and Guster along with a group of other police officers to dig around the field, and Lassiter was in his police car heading toward the cabin's location. The plan was for group A to have the evidence, and for Lassiter to go and 'aid' Shawn in apprehending the culprit.

As Lassiter drove, he tried to keep calm, but he knew that no matter what was happening Shawn was in a lot of trouble, which is why he was thirty miles over the speed limit in a little area just outside Santa Barbara, just a few street turns away from the house address that Gus had given him.

Lassiter parked a ways down the dirt road, and hoofed it to the cabin, which was well hidden in a large brush of trees and other flora. When he laid eyes on the dilapidated wooden structure, he had a hunch that he shouldn't walk in through the front door, opting instead to circle the house as quietly as possible.

When Lassiter reached the backyard, he took note that there was a cellar door, next to it a small window looking into the lower structure of the house. Peering in, he saw nothing but darkness, which he assumed meant that the culprit wasn't in his cellar.

Lassiter sighed, "Dammit Spencer, you better be here." The detective said as he contemplated his next move. Pulling out a mini flashlight from his back pocket, Lassiter shone the light into the window, trying to get a better look at the inside of said cellar. After shining the light on a few structures, the detective caught something in the corner of the room. Squinting to get a closer look, the detective felt anger bubble in his chest when he registered what the light had caught.

Shawn was kneeling in the corner of the room, limp and unconscious. His hands were cuffed high above his head against a plumbing pipe, the cuts on his wrists from the metal digging into his skin implying he had been there for at least two days. The psychic's shirt had been torn open, and bruises were forming on his torso. Lassiter took note that there were no cuts, but dried blood could be seen out of the corner of his nose and mouth, so the detective could assume that he had taken quite a beating.

Knowing Blake could come back any minute, Lassiter turned to a large cellar door, which was locked shut with a padlock. The detective pulled out a pistol, _I knew checking out that silencer pistol for my collection was a good Idea_ Lassiter thought to himself as he pressed the pistol to the lock and shot it, the piece of metal giving a muffled clink as it was forced open.

The detective gently pulled the chains off, and pulled the door open, quietly slinking inside and closing the door as softly as he could. He turned on the flashlight and rushed toward Shawn, lifting the psychic's head up and trying to gently shake him awake. "Spencer, Spencer wake up!" Lassiter hissed, slapping the psychic's face a bit.

Shawn stirred, and his eyes slowly slid open. Lassiter breathed a sigh of relief, "Spencer you have no idea how much I want to punch you right now-" Lassiter stopped talking when he felt Shawn start to shake, the younger man trying to put some distance between them, crying out slightly from the cuffs digging into his wrists as he did so. Lassiter saw this and grabbed Shawn gently, pulling him back to where he was and shushing him, "It's okay… Shawn it's me, Carlton." Lassiter whispered.

Shawn's shaking slowed a bit, and he looked up, his eyes not focusing too well as he stared at the other man in confusion. After a couple of seconds, the confusion in Shawn's eyes was replaced with disbelief, "L-Lassiter… Lassie, it's you?" Shawn asked like he was seeing a ghost.

Lassiter nodded and held the younger male close as he looked him over "Yeah it's me, listen we need to get you out of here. Judging from your shaking I'd say you're suffering from some sort of psychological trauma." Lassiter said as he inspected the cuffs binding the younger male.

Shawn shook his head and pressed his forehead into the elder male's chest, a small un-Spencer-like giggle passing the psychic's lips "N-nah… from the high most likely lassie-lemon head…" Shawn said quietly as he let out a slow, shaky exhale.

Lassiter opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it when he noticed that not only did Spencer have the shakes, but he was also having difficulty breathing and keeping his eyes open. Pulling up his flashlight, he also noted a delay in Shawn's pupil dilation, which was not a good sign.

The detective was about to ask what was wrong, when he heard the door leading up the stairs open, and the safety of a gun click off.

"Well now. I thought that no one'd come lookin' for you seeing as it's been three days and no one's come poking around here; seems like I'm a tad mistaken." A gruff voice said from the top of the stairs.

Lassiter turned and saw a large burley man with a goatee and long hair tied in a ponytail. He was wearing a T-shirt and shorts. Flip-flops clacked on his feet as he walked down the stairs with a smirk, a pistol pointed at the head detective.

The gruff man let a toothy grin rise on his face as he looked the detective over, "You're not really my type, but now that you've seen this pretty little thing here, I can't let you run off telling on me. Bad for picking my product if they all know my kinks" He said haughtily, training the gun on the detective.

Lassiter sneered, "You're Norman Blake aren't you? I'm from the Santa Barbara police department, and you sir, are making a big mistake by pointing a gun at me." The detective warned.

Blake laughed, "Oh really? Well now, you're here without backup, I'm here with my little hostage, and you have a gun pointed at your head. I think that you sir, are the one who's making a mistake by yapping your mouth." The culprit said with a bemused grin.

Shawn felt dread pool in his eyes when he saw his captor stalk close to Lassiter, cocking the gun and looking ready to fire. "N-No!" Spencer cried weakly, tugging in vain against the cuffs that were binding him.

Blake looked the faux psychic over with a sly smirk, "Oh? What'll you do to keep me from blowing mister big-shot's brains out in return? I don't offer kindness for free you know." The man said with a smile.

Shawn took a moment to process this information, before he pursed his lips and let his head sink down in defeat, "I'll… do what you want with me… just let him go…"

Blake raised a brow, his smirk widening all the more at the news, "Oh? So after three days of holding out on me you'll finally let me have my prize if I let this hot shot detective go will you?" The man said with a laugh, as if it was the funniest thing he had heard in his life.

Shawn didn't raise his head, but a small nod was given, his body shaking as he began to breathe uneasily.

Blake looked like a cat that just ate a canary, and turned to Lassiter, taking the detective's gun before grabbing some rope from the corner and tying him up. "Well isn't this my lucky day? I don't think I could've cracked this one very easy if it wasn't for you detective, for that you have my thanks." Blake said as he finished tying the sloppy knot.

Lassiter looked up with steely smoldering eyes, "What do you mean, you cheeky bastard?" the detective seethed, his blood boiling as his gun was taken from him and he was stuck in the corner tied like a Christmas ham.

Blake just straightened up and sauntered over to Shawn, kneeling down and stroking his cheek with a sick affection, "You see… I like lovin' on pretty things, but it's so hard to get them to want you back you know?" the culprit said as he traced his hand down the younger male's jawline "Sometimes a little persuasion is in order so that they want it as much as I do… I offered to let this one leave the cabin if he let me show him a good time, he said no. So I stopped feeding him and giving him water, after a day still no. So then, I started dosing him a little at a time with some homemade GHB, you know a bit of Georgia Home Boy? I was trying to get him to come around…" Norman's face turned grim and he slapped Shawn hard in the face, the captive letting out a hiss of pain as his head snapped to the side, "And still, NO." Norman finished.

Lassiter's eyes narrowed, "GHB? You idiot you could kill him with that in high doses! No wonder he's nearly unconscious, he could go into a coma!" Lassiter said as he felt himself reeling in anger at the man in front of him, wanting nothing more than to sock the cheeky man in the face.

Blake brushed off his words and smiled, "This little golden heart didn't want me at all till you came in, now I'm sure he'll be begging me to do all sorts of things to him to keep you alive…" The man said as he greedily nipped at Shawn's collarbone, eliciting a hitched breath of displeasure from the psychic.

Shawn looked from his captive to Lassiter, then back to Norman before letting out a shaky breath, and giving a snarky grin. "That man that you have tied up there… He's a total hard ass." Shawn said with a slight slur in his voice before looking up and gazing warmly at the detective "But I know that that man would sooner take a bullet then let anything bad happen to me or anyone else…" Shawn said quietly, before glaring weakly up at his captive, "So do you're worst pudgy. I doubt I got all night." Shawn spat.

Norman's smirk widened, "Well then, I'll do that just for you Mister Spencer; don't mind if I help myself." The man said as he leaned forward and brushed his fingers down his prize.

Lassiter sat and watched as Spencer was touched, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach when the criminal teased the young male's hair gently before harshly pulling it and biting on his neck. This made Lassiter squirm. He knew he could get out of the ropes no problem, but Norman would notice, and he'd probably shoot them both. Lassiter was at a loss for action, and no matter how much he wanted to help the man in front of him escape the sexual abuse he was about to face he knew it would only make things worse.

Shawn bit his bottom lip and looked away, anywhere but the man in front of him. Having nothing else to look at he looked at Lassiter, who looked like his world was shutting down. _Poor Lassie, you can't do anything for me man. Salt and Pepper's gonna have to sit this one out. _Shawn thought as he kept his eyes trained on the detective.

The head detective locked eyes with Shawn's, an "I'm sorry" mouthing through the detective's lips. Lassiter couldn't help but feel truly sorry for being completely useless and unable to save the other from the trauma he was about to face. _If only I had done something different, planned this out better…_

It was then that Shawn did something that made Lassiter raise an eyebrow.

Shawn smirked, and gave a cheeky wink.

Spencer then pretended to arch harshly into the man's touch, his back slamming into the pipe he was cuffed to. The pipe gave way and separated from another pipe above him, causing the pipe attached to the ceiling to fall and land straight on Norman's head, knocking the lewd man out. Shawn grimaced when the man fell forward on his chest, the psychic detective letting out a faint "eww" sound before shrugging and letting the man fall off him to the side.

Lassiter looked at the scene for a few seconds, before squirming in the ropes that had him tied, and letting them fall down past his arms before running up to Shawn, shock on his face.

Shawn stared at Lassiter for a few seconds, a shit-eating grin on his face as he let a laugh out that sounded almost hysterical, "Y-You should see your face right nowwww" Shawn said as he lolled his head back, the psychic obviously not having any control over his motor function at the moment.

The detective bit his bottom lip in worry and grabbed his gun off the floor, shooting the chain connecting the cuffs on Shawn's wrists, and catching the psychic as he fell to the floor in exhaustion from being held up so long. The detective cradled Shawn gently as he inspected the other man's wounds. "H-how did you know that would happen?" Lassiter breathed in slight shock, still not quite believing what he just saw.

Shawn gave a weak chuckle, "Please, I've been in this hole for…uhh… two days?" Shawn questioned as he looked up in a thoughtful stupor

Lassiter pursed his lips "Three and a half, give or take ten hours" The head detective corrected.

Shawn let his head roll back to rest on the older man's shoulder, "yeah… whatever, anyway I've had more than enough time to chi the… psycho…analyze…" the psychic let out a long, shaky sigh, "I noticed rust on the pipe, he always leans down in the same spot.. Could've done this anytime but… probably wouldn't have gotten very far seeing as I know m'high off my ass… on something."

"Obviously." Lassiter said curtly.

Shawn looked up, a shine of pride in his eyes, "So I was waiting for Gus… to send that letter so I'd have someone who could bag him…"

Lassiter gave a good hard glare at the unconscious man before setting Shawn down gently on the floor, grabbing the cuffs from his back pocket and slapping them on the culprit's wrists. "You stay right there Spencer. You need medical attention." Lassiter said with a voice that was laced with authority, the head detective trying to keep the worry from seeping through.

Shawn gave a small smile and rolled haphazardly onto his back, "I don't think I could go anywhere if I tried lassie dog... doodle…" The psychic said with slightly slurred speech, his eyes squinting as he tried to keep the ceiling from moving.

Lassiter gave a quick nod, and hoisted his criminal up, carrying him over his shoulder to a chair and tying the man so he was secure, setting the chair near the pipework and tying the legs and back to them so he couldn't wobble free.

Shawn raised a brow and attempted to sit up, this attempt failing horribly as the ground pushed up to meet his face, "w-wait, why're we not headed to your car to get this dude to the cop-station…thingy?" The psychic said as he attempted to get up by pressing his forehead to the ground and shoving his butt in the air.

Lassiter rolled his eyes, "Cop-Station thingy? Really Spencer? You're that gone?" the detective asked as he double checked the knots to make sure they were secure.

Shawn groaned in frustration, drooling slightly into the ground with a thoughtful expression. "What 'mean to say is… waiting… uhh… Why are we here? And not with the chief… and Gus and Jules… and McNab… I really miss McNab..." Shawn stated as he managed to get up into a kneeling position, swaying slightly left and right.

Lassiter noticed Shawn's swaying and sighed, walking to the not-so-lucid psychic before leaning down and placing his hands on Shawn's shoulders as he looked over his symptoms, "I ditched my car down the road and hoofed it here for that surprise attack you said I needed. I can't carry you both to my car, so I'm just going to have to wait here for back-up… or find a phone…" Lassiter finished as he took in Spencer's half asleep look, his unfocused eyes, and his pale complexion.

Shawn's eyes shifted slightly, as if he was thinking on something, "His phones in his jacket pocket the date is one…nine…nine…two…" Shawn slowly leaned forward before catching himself.

"No. The date is 2012. Good lord screw gone, you're non-existent."

"Sorry, phone password is 1992, first kill. I'm sure of it."

Lassiter raised his eyes in surprise, "How do you know that?"

Shawn rolled his eyes. "indention in's pocket, never takes jacket off, talking on his cell earlier yesterday, when he unlocked his phone I heard four clicks, he's always talking about his first kill…" Spencer finished before leaning back and falling to the floor, the psychic staring at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Lassiter sighed before getting up and walking to Blake, fishing a phone out of the man's pocket. Lassiter clicked in the password, a bit of surprise showing on his face when it worked. "Alright Spencer, I'm going to call for backup, and an ambulance for you-"

Shawn jerked up at that news and flew forward, gripping onto the head detective's pants, "No. No ambulance okay? Ambulance bad. Ambulance VERY bad." Shawn breathed out, his face looking like he just got caught eating out of a cookie jar.

Lassiter sighed in slight annoyance, "And why not? You're barely lucid, you've been pumped with lord knows how much GHP over these past few days meaning you could go into a coma and die any second, you've got bruises all over your torso, and… did he hit you with a tire-iron or something? Because you've got one hell of a shiner on your forehead." Lassiter pointed out.

"Nah, jus' a love taps."

"Please don't refer to him socking you in the face as a 'love tap'. "

Shawn shook his head, "No amber-lamps. Gus and Jules… and my dad they're worried…" The psychic leaned in, resting his forehead on Lassiter's leg. "Need them to think this' all a part of my plan… So they don't worry 'bou me when this… doohickey happens…" Shawn looked up, swaying dangerously toward the ground before catching himself, "I know you don't give a rat's ass about me, and probably don't care, and I know s'goes against protocol but please let them think I'm alright-"

Lassiter leaned down and smacked the back of Shawn's head

Shawn let out a girly whine "Oooow… Lassifrass what was that for?"

Lassiter kneeled down and grabbed Shawn roughly by the shoulders and stared straight into his eyes, "Now you listen here Shawn. I came here following your orders and almost had to watch you get helplessly…" Lassiter hesitated, looking down with guilt in his eyes. "…Sexually assaulted. Now you are hurt, you've been pumped full of drugs and I'll be damned if I sit here and watch you try and walk all this off, because no matter how much of an annoying little prick you can be you're still-" Lassiter caught himself, pursing his lips and letting his hands drop. "You're still… A colleague that has worked with me for years… and despite what you think about how I feel I don't like seeing you hurt or in situations like that…" Lassiter finished, looking away and feeling himself putting distance between him and the man in front of him.

Shawn looked long and hard at the detective in front of him, "Lassie is… are you trying to say that you care about me?" Shawn asked as a sickly sweet smirk rose to his face.

Lassiter coughed and looked away, "Yeah well… I don't… not like you okay? I don't want to see you get screwed against your will or die from drug overdose. I'm not heartless you know…" The detective said with a genuine honesty in his voice.

Shawn stared at the detective for a few more moments, before a warm smile played on his lips, and he hugged the detective. The psychic felt Lassiter stiffen, but Shawn paid that no mind as he rested his chin on the other man's shoulder, "So you do care. Big ol' softie you are…" the psychic chirped.

Lassiter coughed and looked away, "You know I can't leave you here. If you don't want to go to the hospital you need supervision, and by someone who knows what they're doing in a situation like this." The detective said as he tried not to sound embarrassed at his situation.

Shawn looked at Lassiter for a few minutes, before a bright smile stretched across his face. "Hey, it's idea time. Why don't you take me home with you?" Shawn said with a slight laugh.

Lassiter scoffed and grabbed the other man's shoulders, pulling him off and looking at him with an un-amused look, "And why the hell would I do that?" He asked with a slate tone, obviously not willing to play at one of Shawn's games.

Shawn smiled, "You can patch me up damn fine, and know how to get junkies clean, so all I have to do is let you take care of me and I'll be peachy keen. That way Jules and Gus'll be chill, and I won't worry papa bear." Shawn said with a cheeky grin, like it was the best idea in the world.

Lassiter looked at him with a long hard look before shaking his head and getting up. "This is asinine, I'm calling an ambulance so you can get everything looked at, and I'm getting someone to book this asshole." Lassiter said as he began to phone the chief.

Shawn got up and swayed a bit harshly into Lassiter's chest, managing to grab the phone and smack it to the floor before the detective made the call.

Lassiter gave a warning look, but Shawn dismissed it, "Lassie, please. If you won't do it for me, do it for Jules… she worries about me more than ever now that we're separated and… she finds out I went alone on this one and got hurt she'll worry about me when I'm on these kinds of cases and you know it." Shawn said with a downtrodden tone. The psychic wrapped his arms around Lassiter and rested his head on the other man's chest, leaning in dangerously close like he was about to fall, "Do it for Jules… Your partner…"

Lassiter braced himself when Shawn leaned fully into him, the detective grabbing around the psychic's waist so the man wouldn't fall "Sha-…Spencer, what the hell are you doing?" the detective asked in a slightly embarrassed tone as he looked up and away from the man who was clinging to him like a parasite.

Shawn let out a content sigh and snuggled into the older man, "Mmmh… you're really warm y'sour lemon you…" Shawn said quietly, a smile playing on his lips.

Lassiter felt a warm fuzzy feeling pool in the pit of his stomach, but ignored it, playing it off as him being sympathetic to the pathetic psychic's situation. "Fine, I'll call for a car to arrest this man and tell them you've requested to stay with me for a day or two to brief me on the report. Don't think for a second that this is for you; I'm only doing this for Detective O'Hara. Her worry is wasted on you enough as it is." Lassiter said as he took the phone back and dialed the chief again, explaining the situation.

Shawn smiled into the other man's chest, feeling content as he heard Lassiter's heartbeat. Shawn could barely make out what the man was saying, but all he knew is he felt warm, and protected, and safe. Shawn spent a lot of time hanging by a thread in this basement, hoping upon hope that any second Lassie would come busting in guns blazing to rescue him. Feeling safe and protected was something Shawn never considered up to this point, but now, as he hugged the elder man's neck and sat listening to that heartbeat, he could say with confidence that this feeling of utter security was something he wouldn't trade for the world; because for a small while, though he'd never admit it, Shawn had started to give up hope of anyone coming to save him and that he would die alone, and despite how cool he acted on the outside that thought scared him more than anything.

"M'glad you came after all…" Shawn whispered.

Lassiter finished on the phone and rolled his eyes when Shawn leaned into him a bit more, "Spencer. I'm not a bed." Lassiter said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. When Shawn didn't move or say anything he felt that worry bubble in the pit of his stomach. "Spencer?" Lassiter said as he grabbed Shawn by the shoulders and tugged him back.

Shawn shook his head and forced a smile, a move that didn't go unnoticed by the older detective, "I…mmh… s'alright Lassie… got too caught up in the moment." Shawn said lightly, trying his best to hide his thoughts.

Lassiter pursed his lips and stared hard into the other man's eyes, taking note that there was a hint of fear in them. "Whatever you say Spencer." The detective said quietly before letting the man go; taking note that Shawn was hesitant to break contact with him.

Shawn saw that Lassiter was picking up on his odd behavior and forced a laugh, "W-well… You called the cops right? Les hoof it to your car and head to your place. I wan sleep…" Shawn said quickly, hoping that getting away from this place would take away his unease.

Lassiter wanted to stay and make sure that the guy got booked, but with that shiner on Blake's head, the head detective reasoned the perp would probably be out like a light for at least two hours, and there was no way he'd get out of those cuffs or even out of that chair, he was sure of it. With that in mind, Lassiter sighed and nodded, "Yeah I guess. If you're insane enough to not go to the hospital after what you've been through then I should look at your wounds and get you lucid as soon as possible." Lassiter admitted as he picked up his gun from the floor. "Follow me alright?" Lassiter ordered.

Shawn nodded and took a step forward, only to tumble down to one knee and let out a displeased groan, "Oh god the room is spinning… this really, really sucks." The psychic stated as he swayed forward, catching himself with his hands. "M'sorry Lassie… my legs… they're jelllin'…" Spencer said with a hint of helplessness in his voice, his hands gripping in frustration at his predicament.

Lassiter noticed the man's frustration and let out a long sigh, before kneeling down and lifting the other man up onto his feet before moving to carry him piggy-back style. Shawn raised a brow and looked over the detective's shoulder, "L-Lassie, whachu-"

"Say a word about this to anyone and I swear I'll have your head Spencer, this I promise." Lassiter said as he climbed the steps leading outside, and heading toward his car.

Shawn wrapped his arms tightly around the detective's neck and rested his head on his back, a laugh coming from the psychics lips "Whatevr' floats that big blue eye-boat Lassie."

Lassiter grit his teeth, "I mean it Spencer, and don't think I won't end you if I become the subject of ridicule for taking care of your pathetic, fraudulent ass." Lassiter warned.

Shawn let out a content sigh, "I know you will Lassie… I'm just happy s'all." The psychic said with a bit of a slur in his voice.

Lassiter raised a brow, "And why are you so happy? I sure as hell wouldn't be if I was tied up for three days and about to pass out on homemade date-rape drugs." Lassiter said quietly, not quite getting the other's sense of humor.

Shawn brushed him off, "Nah, I barely had anything he gave me. Tried to get me with that stuff dissolved in water, but I barely got a gulp down each time… m'good at keeping clean y'know." Shawn giggled.

Lassiter rolled his eyes and finally got to his car, placing the man gently into the passenger's seat, "anyway, I should get you into my house and out of sight. The last thing I need is to be written up for ignoring protocol. You look like a wreck Spencer." Lassiter said as he got into the driver's seat, starting the car and doing a turn before heading back to Santa Barbara.

Shawn let a small smile play on his lips, "Okay Lassie… Take me home." The psychic said with a content tone, his mind wandering as he stared out the window, as he slowly drifted into the first content sleep he'd had in three days.

* * *

><p>D'aww. Shawn feels safe with Lassie-Pants. Our favorite head detective doesn't seem too keen on having a high Spencer in his room though. We'll just have to wait and see what happens now won't we.<p>

Well, that's it for the first chapter guys. Gimme some feedback. Was it awesome? Did it suck? whatever you have to say is greatly appreciated.

School year just started but I hope to have the second chapter out soon.


	2. Convincing A Cop

**Finished this chapter in neck-breaking speeds! Woot!**

**Let's hope I can keep up this groove, this keeps up and the fic'll be done in no time, lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or anything associated with the show. If I did McNab would get a lot more airtime D:**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>It was dark, cold, and deafening in that cellar, Shawn feeling like he couldn't breathe, couldn't think. The cuffs on his wrists were cutting into his skin so hard that the cuts were running freely, the drips of crimson running down his arms as he became painfully aware of the wounds. Looking in the corner, he saw Lassiter, tied up and struggling. The detective was looking straight at him, his mouth open as if he was yelling at him, but no words coming out of the older man's mouth. Still, Shawn didn't need to hear him; he could see that Lassiter was yelling for him to run and escape, to leave.<em>

_Looking up, he saw his captor, Norman Blake staring down at him with that sneer he had come to fear. The criminal pulled a gun out from his back pocket, and walked toward Lassiter, aiming the gun at the detective. Shawn pulled at his restraints, begging and pleading for the man to stop. But he shook his head and turned back to Lassiter, pulling the trigger._

Shawn snapped up as he took in a large intake of breath, gulping it in like an addicting drug. Those long breaths quickly turned into short pants as the psychic looked around, trying to assess his situation. It was dark; too dark to make out anything but the digital clock on what he assumed was a dresser. It quickly dawned on Shawn that he was on someone's bed, and he was wearing nothing but his boxers. This sent alarm bells ringing in the psychic's head, and he backed himself up against the headboard.

Suddenly, a door opened, a bright light shining into the room Shawn was in. Shawn felt sweat collect on his brow as his eyes focused and he registered that there was a silhouette standing in the brightly-lit doorway.

"Finally awake Spencer?"

The adrenaline shot in Shawn's veins, and he let out a girly, high pitched scream of terror. Shawn sprung to life, and hopped off the bed, only to have his legs buckle under him, the psychic falling to the floor.

"Oh crap, oh crap!" Shawn hissed as he realized his legs didn't want to talk to his brain, before crawling under the bed.

A sigh rang in the room, and the light within the bedroom clicked on, illuminating everything at Shawn's eye level, which wasn't helping Shawn discern anything. The only thing he could see were the abductors feet, the appendages coming closer to the bed.

Shawn let out a loud, unmanly squeak and looked around for something he could defend himself with. Seeing a briefcase, he grabbed it and shoved it out, trying to bludgeon the abductors feet, "Don't come any closer! I know how to use this as a deadly weapon! I'm like that lame assassin who uses shoes to kill people!" Shawn said in a slight panic.

"O-Ow, What the hell?" The abductor said with anger in his voice. Hands appeared and grabbed the briefcase, tugging at it roughly and pulling Shawn out from under the bed with it, the contact of the carpet on the floor giving Shawn serious carpet burn. Shawn let out a shriek of terror and curled up in a ball, "Please don't kill me! I'm too pretty to die!" Shawn wailed.

"Wh-Spencer, Look at me!"

Shawn pursed his lips before looking up, seeing a very wet, very annoyed Lassiter looking down at him clothed in a fluffy white bathrobe.

"You better have a good explanation for trying to smack me with my briefcase after I went out of my way to take you home with me like you ASKED me to." Lassiter said angrily.

Shawn stared at Lassiter for a good fifteen seconds before pursing his lips and looking away, "I'm sorry, I thought I was a victim of date-rape, or maybe someone found out that my pineapple shampoo is imported from Canada and wanted to scare me into giving it to them… Either way I don't really remember how I got here." Shawn said as he looked around, realizing he had never been in Lassiter's bedroom before.

Lassiter raised a brow "You don't remember?"

Shawn shook his head and attempted to get up, his legs buckling under him again, "Does me ending up at your house explain why I have suddenly decided to become a paraplegic?" the psychic asked as he checked his wobbling legs.

Lassiter sighed, "You look pathetic… Here" The detective leaned down and picked Shawn up; allowing the psychic to lean into him as his legs shook, "It's probably from lack of use. You were chained to a guy's basement high as a kite for three days after all." Lassiter pointed out.

"A guys… basement?" The memories hit Shawn like a torrent of water. He remembered the chains, the beatings, and the criminal trying to get him to beg for sex, the whole ordeal so fresh in his mind reality left him for a second.

Lassiter noticed this and raised a brow, "You alright Spencer?"

The younger male shuddered and instinctively pulled Lassiter closer by the front of his bathrobe, "Y-Yeah I'm alright… That wasn't just a nightmare then…" Shawn said in a slightly unnerved manner.

Lassiter saw the change in Shawn's demeanor immediately. The younger male going from slightly confused but relaxed to guarded and fearful. The head detective pursed his lips "You alright?" He asked, not liking Shawn's odd behavior.

Shawn looked at him with a confused gaze, before looking down at his slightly shaking knees, "Y-yeah, I guess…" Shawn said quietly, his gaze slightly far away.

Lassiter nodded and tried to pull away, surprised when Spencer held fast, his grip tightening on the front of his bathrobe. The detective brought his hands up to Spencer's, touching the top of Shawn's hands tentatively, trying to ease Shawn back into reality.

That seemed to do the trick, as Shawn jolted with a sharp intake of breath and released the front of Lassiter's bathrobe like he had been burned. "Ah- Sorry Lassie, that bathrobe is so plush I couldn't help but wonder if it was made from clouds that were created from kitten's dreams and rainbows." Shawn said with a small smile.

Lassiter was taken aback by the psychic's change in demeanor, but brushed it off, "Whatever Spencer, stay here and let me get dressed." Lassiter said as he walked back in the bathroom.

Shawn pursed his lips and looked down, going over the past few days in his head _Yeah… It's all a little fuzzy, but Blake had me for a while… _Shawn thought to himself with a shudder, _Relax Shawn. He's caught and going to rot in a cell. This is just like the Yang case, you got your man, and that's that. Nothing to worry about… _Shawn tried to reassure himself. Wondering why this time that reassurance wasn't quite quelling his unease.

"Spencer, I'm talking to you!"

Shawn was shaken out of his thoughts again by Lassiter's powerful voice, the psychic letting out a nervous laugh as he looked up to a now fully clothed detective, "Sorry Lassie, I must be suffering from jet-lag from the induced-trip that I've had to endure the past few days. What did you say?" Shawn asked as he stared up at Lassiter with a curious gaze.

Lassiter rolled his eyes. "I said lay on the bed. Now that you're awake I need to check you out." The detective repeated.

Shawn raised a brow and gave Lassiter a mock-seductive grin, "Ooh, a little forward there aren't you Lassie? Shouldn't you at least treat me to dinner first? I know I'm a bit promiscuous, but it is very un-gentlemanly of you to expect me to put out before the first date." Shawn said as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Lassiter rolled his eyes and shoved the younger man onto the bed, "I meant check your wounds and make sure you're okay, idiot. You should be resting in a hospital, but according to you hospitals are bad for people in your situation." Lassiter said as he sat on the bed, running his hands across Shawn's torso, checking for spots that could be cause for concern. "Tell me if anything is hurting or feels odd."

Shawn squirmed and stifled a laugh, "If by weird you mean tickly then yes. Everything feels odd." Shawn said as he felt himself moving away from Lassiter's pokes and prods. "Aha- Lassie be gentle!"

Lassiter rolled his eyes, "I'm a cop. Gentle isn't in my vocabulary." The detective said in slight annoyance. Still, he slowed his touches and used his palms, pressing them into key areas instead of poking them. "There, better?"

Shawn pursed his lips as he felt Lassiter's warm hands pressing lightly against his chest and sides, "Yeah, much better Lassie." The psychic cooed, leaning into the touch contently. _He's got warm hands. _Shawn noted.

Lassiter finished his inspection and took his hands off Spencer, "Well, nothing seems to be wrong with you physically. I think you'll be okay." The detective looked at the clock; it was barely 7:40, "It's still early…" Lassiter noted.

Shawn sat up and stretched, nodding in agreement. "That it is. So, what's on the agenda Lassie-face? Are we gonna watch some reruns of Law and Order? Or maybe a little bit of Cops? We can play a few drinking games if you want, I for one make a mean Pineapple-tini if you have what I need."

"No. I think I'm going to take you home Spencer." Lassiter said as he got up, grabbing a shirt and a pair of pants from his drawer, tossing the clothes to the psychic "Get dressed."

Shawn pouted, "Whaaat? Why? Shawn asked in annoyance, getting up and crossing his arms, "Is it because you don't like pineapple? I can make something with scotch if you prefer, maybe something with a lemon-y twist for you." Shawn chirped.

Lassiter turned and sighed, "The reason I brought you back here was to make sure that you were alright and wouldn't end up dead if I just brought you to your house. You seem lucid enough, and you don't have any injuries that won't heal up fine with rest. All-in-All, there is no reason for you to stay."

"But I don't wanna go home."

"And why not?"

"Because my house has an angry specter in it."

"An angry specter… Really?"

"Yes."

"You're really gonna try and sell me that?"

"Yes I am… Is it working?"

"Spencer, get out."

Lassiter grabbed Shawn by the arm and dragged him to the living room toward the door, "You are not staying over if you don't have to. I'm taking you home" Lassiter ordered.

Shawn let out a whine and tried to pull away from the detective, not liking where this was going, "But Lassieee, you know how bad it can be for my psychic aura if I go home to an angry specter? I could end up coming to work speaking a dead language, or putting a curse on the whole station!"

"No buts Spencer. Unless you can give me a really, REALLY good reason, you're gone."

Shawn scanned the rooms for something that could pre-occupy their time so he didn't have to go just yet. After a bit of searching, the psychic spotted a load of casework on Lassiter's desk.

_Bingo._

"Oh, I'm having a vision!" Shawn said as he dead-weighted on Lassiter, falling to the floor.

"Spencer, get the hell up, you look ridiculous!" Lassiter said as he tried dragging Shawn by the arm as the psychic writhed and jerked about on the floor.

"You're stressed, you're tired." Shawn panted, before flinging his body toward Lassiter's desk, "The cause of your strife is in those papers, it's your job, but you don't feel like reviewing the cases." Shawn said as he jerked his head back and forth.

Lassiter rolled his eyes, "Yes, it's called casework. I don't feel like doing it right now, but I have to. So what?"

Shawn stood up, straightening his boxers like he was a man of class. "I could go over it and knock out some of your suspects if you want." Shawn said with a cheeky grin.

"Really now?" Lassiter said with a disbelieving laugh, "Even if you could do that Spencer, which I don't think you can, the answer is no. I'm not gonna let you near any of these cases, because there's no way in hell I'm gonna let you talk anyone into hiring you for them."

Shawn pursed his lips and looked up thoughtfully, before sliding toward Lassiter and putting a friendly arm around the detective's neck, "How's this Lassie-frassie, if I can rule out five of your suspects in the first case-file, then you let me help you with the rest of the cases on your desk."

Lassiter rolled his eyes, "No Spencer. Not a chance."

"You didn't let me get to best part." Shawn leaned in by Lassiter's ear, "I'll do it free of charge. For a guy with my talents that's not an offer I normally give to my clients, but for you Lassie, I'm willing to overlook the fee this once to help you work your magic." Shawn whispered with a seductive and playful overtone.

Lassiter shifted uncomfortably and shoved Spencer off "and why, pray tell would you do it free of charge?"

"Because I wanna help."

"I understand this, but why would you want to help me, right now."

"Because we're best pals!"

"No, we aren't"

"Buddies then!"

"Not even close."

"Hmm…. Secret lovers?"

"Spencer!"

"What? Drimmer thought we made a cute couple!"

"I will shoot you."

Shawn raised his hands in defense, "I just wanna help. Maybe… because…" Shawn scratched the back of his head, "You saved me and took care of me? This is the least I can do to return the favor." Shawn finished, flashing Lassiter a bright smile.

Lassiter stared at Shawn for a while, trying to look for some sort of ulterior motive. Seeing that the younger man looked sincere enough, the detective let out a long sigh, "Fine. You can look through them if you want. Just do me a favor."

Shawn put a hand to his hips, "For you? Anything."

Lassiter brushed past Shawn to sit at his desk, "You dropped the clothes I gave you. Put them on please."

"Yes sir!" Shawn said with a mock salute, before half-skipping back into the bedroom to change.

When Shawn returned, he got straight to work. Lassiter was glad he hadn't bet money on the assumption that Shawn couldn't out some of the suspects, because the psychic had taken a pen and scratched six names off the first page of the list of suspects after reading the case history.

The minutes quickly turned into two hours. Lassiter normally didn't like the desk side of casework, but as he went through the cases with Shawn one at a time, he eventually fell into a groove, the two of them posing theories and scenarios with each of the suspects and how they could fit into different situations. This was a new approach that Lassiter had never considered, and was actually kind of fun.

You know, when Shawn wasn't laughing at a theory that he presented.

"Oh Lassie, that's rich. Why the hell would this guy be our perp? He's blind, how the hell would he have sniped the guy from 700 yards away?" Shawn said with a laugh.

Lassiter glared up at the psychic, "He's got motive, and no alibi. That's normally how we review these things Spencer." Lassiter defended.

Shawn raised his hands in defense, "Okay, Okay don't worry about it." Shawn said as he wiped a tear from his eye, before patting Lassiter on the back and wrapping his arm around the detective's shoulder, "Okay, show me the next case." Shawn said as he looked over the file, scanning the pages with interest.

Lassiter flipped the page, and Shawn leaned closer, the younger male's side pressing snugly against the detective's as he read the file. Lassiter noticed this and shifted a bit in his seat.

_Obviously his parents failed to teach him about personal space. _ Lassiter thought to himself as he tried to concentrate on the file.

Despite his thoughts, Lassiter knew that this was exactly how Shawn was. The psychic was always in his personal space, touching his face and hair unnecessarily. Lassiter knew that he himself wasn't a very touchy feely person, but he still put up with Shawn touching him, and dancing around him, and sitting on his lap… When Lassiter thought about it, if anyone else started touching him like that, colleague or not; he'd probably punch them in the face. Lassiter turned and stared intently at Shawn, realizing that that had never been the case with the eccentric psychic.

_What exactly is so different about him…? _Lassiter thought curiously trying to pick out exactly why it was different with the psychic as he looked the younger male over.

Shawn was skimming the pages with a thoughtful expression, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The psychic's eyes flickered back and forth through the pages thoughtfully as he scrawled out scenarios using possible suspects from his list. This was a side of Spencer that Lassiter had never seen before, and he couldn't help but feel a tad relieved to see that the magic curtain Shawn hid behind wasn't the only thing in the psychic's bag of tricks. No matter how he solved the cases, psychic, spiritual or not, Lassiter could see from the way he worked that he actually relied on a lot of logic and deduction when working through his insanely crazy theories.

_He's amazing… _Lassiter thought to himself as he looked the man over. Everything about how he worked was just spot-on, the outlines of his scenarios, his organization of the case at hand, those bright hazel eyes and how they flashed when the psychic came up with a new idea, the way Shawn pursed his soft looking lips slightly when he was thinking…

_Wait… Wait, what? _ Lassiter thought as he looked forward, a twinge of shock at his thoughts. _I am not sitting down and marveling at Spencer's appearance. _Lassiter looked away from the younger man. _No… I am just taking note of certain features that are statistically found to be attractive on a man… _Lassiter thought, immediately defending his actions in his moment of weakness.

Shawn noticed Lassiter's change in demeanor, and leaned down, looking up into Lassiter's eyes curiously "What's the matter Lassie? You can tell me. Despite the fact that you hold me to the level of acquaintance, I see us more along the lines of passive-aggressive soul-mates." Shawn said with a cheeky grin.

Lassiter coughed and got up, scratching the back of his head and looking at his clock, which read 9:45. "Thank you for the help Spencer. I think I can handle the rest…" Lassiter said quietly as he backed up a bit. "Anyway, it's getting a bit late, I should take you home." Lassiter said quickly as he grabbed his keys from the wall.

Shawn looked up and laughed a bit nervously, "But we were on a roll! C'mon Lassie-face, there's just three more cases." Shawn said as he pulled up the case he was working on.

Lassiter shook his head, "No. I have to get ready for work, and you have to get going. By the time I drop you off and get home it's going to be extremely late." The detective said as he grabbed Shawn's arm, "Get up Spencer, you have to go-"

Shawn stiffened, and he tugged away from the detective. Lassiter noticed Shawn taking a defensive stance, hugging his arms and looking down. "Lassie… please let me stay…" Shawn asked in a much softer, more timid tone than the detective was used to hearing.

Lassiter looked the psychic over intently, taking note that Shawn's strange behaviors had resurfaced. "Well what about Guster's place? I'm sure he'll take you in. "

Shawn let out a nervous laugh, "I… I wouldn't wanna bother Gus with something like this. He's probably out doing tap lessons, or reading the next issue of Safe-Cracker monthly." Shawn said quietly.

Lassiter scratched the back of his head, feeling his resolve crumbling, "Are you sure you want to stay here? I get up early in the morning." Lassiter warned.

Shawn waved it off, "Nah, don't worry Lassie. I sleep like a log. You probably couldn't wake me up if you tried."

Lassiter stared at Shawn for a few more seconds, before sighing "Fine, but just for tonight, and you're sleeping on the couch alright? No one sleeps in my bed but me." Lassiter ordered.

Shawn immediately shifted his demeanor to more positive and relaxed "Fine with me Lassie-Face." Shawn said brightly, walking up and giving Lassiter an affectionate nudge before running across the room and hopping onto the couch. "Ooh, Lassie… This couch is…cushy…" Shawn said as he bounced around lightly.

Lassiter scratched the back of his head and walked toward his kitchen, pouring himself a small glass of scotch and downing it, "Yeah, whatever Spencer." Lassiter said quietly, mulling things over. _I think Shawn's blatant disregard for personal space, and the sexual flirting he brings to my office space is causing my brain to malfunction. _Lassiter thought to himself.

"Well, despite the fact that I'm a bit of a lover of the night, I think I'm gonna start winding down." Shawn said as he fumbled about.

Lassiter looked up and immediately looked back down as Shawn stripped out of his shirt and pants and lay back down on the couch in his boxers. "I'm gonna hit the sack. Lassie, you should go to sleep too so you can be a big, bright ray of sunshine when you wake up!" Shawn said as he stretched out, showing off his lean body with no shame.

Lassiter mentally reprimanded himself when he caught himself watching; _whatever he's doing to me I'm not going to buy it. It's probably a trick so he can mock me later for being attracted to a male. Oh, I'm onto you and your little tricks, Spencer._

The detective turned off the kitchen light, dousing the area in darkness, before he headed toward his bedroom, stopping when he heard Spencer whistle for him. "What is it Spencer?" Lassiter said as he glared weakly in the general direction of the couch.

"…Thanks for letting me stay Lassie… I really appreciate it." Shawn said with a tone that Lassiter couldn't place. The detective stood in place for a few seconds, before looking down, "Don't mention it." Lassiter said quietly, before moving to his bedroom and closing the door as a thoughtful look crossed his face.

_Spencer's behavior is slightly… disheartening _

Lassiter shook his head, trying to ignore his thoughts and suspicions before stripping down and grabbing his favorite pair of silk pajama bottoms, putting them on and slinking into bed.

He knew that for whatever reason Shawn didn't want to be anywhere but here, at his home. Seeing as the faux-psychic had put his life on the line for the past three and a half days to book a criminal that was twenty years late for jail-time, The detective felt like he could humor the psychic just this once.

_It's only one night. What damage can Spencer do in one night? _Lassiter reassured himself, before drifting off into a deep sleep.

_Shawn opened his eyes. It was the same dark cellar giving him the same dark feelings. Looking in the corner, he saw Lassiter, tied up and struggling, Norman Blake standing over him with the gun trained on the detective. Again Shawn pulled at his restraints, begging and pleading for the man to stop. But he shook his head and turned back to Lassiter, pulling the trigger._

_The blood was everywhere, and a pool of blood was forming under the detective, who had stopped squirming as his eyes widened in shock. Shawn yelled and tore at his restraints, trying to get towards his friend to stop the bleeding. He could only watch as the light started fading from those blue eyes as a sickening laugh filled the room, engulfing him in a suffocating sound._

Lassiter woke with a hint of alertness when he heard his bedroom door creak open. His hand shot for the gun on his dresser, but stopped halfway when a small "Lassie" was called from the person at the door. Lassiter let out a long, frustrated exhale "Spencer, it's 2:00 in the morning; I've got to be up in four hours."

"Yeah I know, sorry… Quick question…" Shawn whispered as he opened the door a bit wider.

Lassiter groaned and buried his face in his pillow, "What is it?"

Shawn walked quietly toward Lassiter, before crawling onto the bed, the mattress dipping from the added weight. "I know you're probably not the cuddling type, but I kinda lied about your couch… it just isn't doing it for me. You think I could crash here for the rest of the night?" Shawn whispered as he snuggled under the covers.

Lassiter tensed and turned around, "No. Spencer you get back on that couch or I will throw you out on the porch." Lassiter warned.

Shawn didn't move, "Don't worry Lassie; it'll be like I'm not even here." Shawn said as he gave the detective a bit of distance.

"No. Out." Lassiter ordered, before grabbing Shawn and shoving him off the bed.

Expecting this, Shawn held fast to Lassiter's arm, dragging the detective out of bed and onto the floor with him.

Lassiter seethed, "Spencer, this is your last warning. Go back to the couch."

Shawn pursed his lips, "C'mon Lassie, I'm not that horrible. You make it sound like I'm gonna give you man-cooties or something." Shawn said with a small laugh.

Lassiter was about to grab Shawn and toss him out on his ass when he stopped and stared, now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark and he was more awake he noticed there were a few things that were very, very wrong with what he was seeing.

Shawn was clinging fast to his arm, holding it to his chest like a lifeline. He could feel Spencer's heartbeat, which was beating like the psychic had just run a marathon. There was sweat on his brow, and despite the cocky grin Lassiter could see fear in the younger male's eyes.

It was then that a light-bulb went off in the detective's head. The sudden increase in contact, Shawn wanting to stay in his house, the fear and lapses in character; it was all starting to make sense to Lassiter. Despite the fact that Shawn was trying to hide it, and he was hiding it extremely well, Lassiter could see the signs.

_He's… He's genuinely afraid, seeking me out for security, and I'm threatening to kick him out…_

Lassiter officially felt like a total ass.

Shawn looked down and away, "I'll… Go back to the couch. Sorry Lassie, I know you gotta get up early to give your 'I'm awesome for helping in this unsolvable case' speech and everything-"

Lassiter got up, and tugged Shawn with him, grabbing him by the shoulders and sitting him down on the bed. "Lay down Spencer. Go to sleep…" Lassiter said quietly before getting back onto his side of the bed and lying down, his back facing Shawn.

Shawn looked at Lassiter with a disbelieving gaze, "I can stay here? In the bed? ….You don't mind?" Shawn asked as he crawled over to the detective.

Lassiter sighed, "Did I stutter? Get some sleep Spencer; we'll talk in the morning." The detective said as he tried his best to ignore the body heat radiating from the other male.

Shawn stared at Lassiter for a few more moments before a warm smile spread on his face. "Thanks Lassie." Shawn said quietly before lying close to the detective, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>There were no more nightmares for the rest of the night.<p>

**Lol, sorry if not much happened in this chapter. I needed a chapter for Lassie to start to get the hotts for our favorite eidetic psychic. He's at the "I acknowledge there's an attraction, but it'll go away" stage. **

**For those of you who are like "Who the heck is Drimmer" or haven't seen the Yang episode because I put the little snippets in there, go watch the Psych episode titled " Lassie Did A Bad, Bad Thing" and the episode "An evening with Mr. Yang" **

**Anyway, I know it's a brand new fic, but review if you can, I appreciate the feedback and theories on how the story might turn out. **


	3. Pancakes, Phone Calls, and Car Rides

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate the feedback! **

**I'm trying really hard to update ASAP. I'm sad because I finally caught up with all the Psych episodes, and have to wait like everyone else XD**

**Still, at least this allows me to put in more characters from the show, as I now have a few things I'll be placing in the mix.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or anything associated with the show. If I did then I'd totally bring Lulu back as a regular. She was such a sweetie!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lassiter could tell you that there were very few times when he didn't wake up on time. The detective was so used to waking up three hours before he went to work that he never bothered with an alarm. So when he woke up that morning and realized he had half an hour to be at his desk on time, it literally counted for half of his problems when he opened his eyes.<p>

The other half was waking up with Spencer attached to his torso like white on rice.

The detective had woken up lying on his back, Shawn taking it upon himself to rest his head on the detective's chest while draping a hand around his waist, and a leg around his hip. To make matters worse, Spencer HAD to be sleeping in the bed with him the day he woke up with a bit of morning wood, the detective realizing this when he shifted and felt his "Problem" press into Shawn's thigh.

_So, we're half naked in my bed with Spencer glued to me like a parasite, I'm going to be late for work, AND I have a stiffie… Not the morning I wanted but I'm a cop, nay, I am the head detective of the police department. I can work through this…_

Lassiter attempted to pry Spencer's hand off his waist, only to have the psychic let out a small, whiny noise as he hugged the detective closer. Lassiter sighed in frustration, _how did O'Hara put up with this man in bed? His clinginess is frustrating. Yes, he's warm… and soft… But still frustrating. _Lassiter thought as he finally decided to roll off the bed, his body hitting the floor with a thump.

Shawn mumbled something and poked his head out, looking down at Lassiter with a sleepy smile, "Morning Lassie. How'd you sleep?"

Lassiter got up and faced away from the psychic, "Adequately. Now if you don't mind me I have to get ready for work." The detective said before walking briskly to the bathroom, slamming the door.

Shawn stretched out on the bed and stared at the ceiling in a half asleep stupor, before looking at the time. _Lassie's shift starts in 10 minutes… Hmm… _Shawn thought about it a bit before getting out of bed, picking up the phone with a smile on his face.

Lassiter on the other hand, was currently taking an ice cold shower, which helped his predicament greatly. _It's a reflex, a natural reflex that occurs with healthy men. It has nothing to do with Spencer sleeping in my bed. _Lassiter thought to himself with a nod. Once he was sure that his morning reflex was gone, he warmed up the water,washing up in record time before getting out of the shower and grabbing his bathrobe. After cleaning his teeth and washing his face, Lassiter walked back out to his bedroom.

Lassiter froze when he noticed that Shawn was no longer lying on his bed. It was then a smell hit his nostrils, _Coconut and… Pineapple?_ Lassiter thought before realizing that the faint smell of his oven was also hitting his nose, "Oh hell…" Lassiter said as he bolted out the door toward his kitchen.

"Spencer what are you do-"Lassiter stopped, and stared at the scene in front of him with mild curiosity.

Shawn was in his kitchen, whisking something in a pan on the stove and staring at something cooking in the oven. The psychic turned to Lassiter and smiled, "Lassie-Face! Good to see you up and running!" Shawn said as he lifted the pan off the heat and placed it off to the side, grabbing two plates and setting them on his counter, "Just in time, I'm pretty sure these bad-boys are just about done!" Shawn said as he put on an oven-mitt, opening the oven and pulling out four pans, which had big-fat fluffy pancakes on them.

Lassiter stared at the pans, watching him flop two pancakes on each plate. "You made pancakes… in the oven?" Lassiter said as he stared at them with slight suspicion.

"Yup!" Shawn said as he grabbed the plates and set them on the table, "You had just enough ingredients for me to make pineapple pancakes, with my pineapple coconut syrup." Shawn said as he stretched, before heading back to the kitchen.

Lassiter sat down and stared at the pancakes in front of him, poking one of the fluffy cakes with his finger. Within the thick cake, he could feel pineapple rings, which were completely hidden in the fat fluffy bread. "Uhh… Never had pineapple in a pancake before…" the detective said quietly, not sure how he felt about Spencer being in his kitchen and cooking for him.

Shawn waltzed back in the room with a measuring cup filled with a strange-syrupy substance, pouring it on the detective's pancakes before setting a knife and fork on the table, "Yeah. Most people aren't so sure about putting pineapple in a pancake, but trust me, these are awesome." Shawn said as walked to his seat and drowned his pancakes in the rest of the syrup, before eating them.

Lassiter stared at the pancakes for a bit before pursing his lips, laughing nervously, "Believe me Spencer, the gesture is… not unpleasant, but I have to finish getting ready and head to work. I don't have time to sit here and eat." Lassiter said as he moved to get up.

Shawn waved his fork, "No worries. I saw you were gonna be late, so I went ahead and phoned the Chief. I told her that you had to drive me around to run some errands because my bike's still at the station. She said that you've put more than enough hours in, so you can take as long as you need."

Lassiter looked around for an excuse, "But… I don't like coconut." Lassiter lied.

"Yes you do, don't insult my gift Lassie!"

"I'm being honest! I really don't!"

"No you're not being honest, because I know for a fact you love Almond Joy's"

"You don't know that."

"Oh but I do. The spirit world is screaming in my ears saying, 'Lassie loves coconut!'"

"I seriously doubt that."

Shawn sighed, "Just take a bite. If you don't like them then you can leave them there, and I'll eat them."

Lassiter stared back down at the pancakes, the steam still rising from the fluffy breakfast. "…fine." Lassiter caved before taking his fork and stabbing it into the pancake, cutting a piece and popping it in his mouth.

. . . .

"Lassie, you okay buddy?"

Lassiter stared down at the pancakes as he slowly chewed the piece in his mouth. "These pancakes are… Alright." The detective said quietly.

Shawn nodded and finished his breakfast before taking his plate and putting it in the sink, "Glad you didn't hate them. You mind if I take a shower? I think I'm long due for one…" Shawn said, realizing he hadn't had anything but a scrub down for four days.

Lassiter nodded, taking another bite from his pancakes, "Just… don't poke around my things."

Shawn saluted "Yes-sir, see you in about twenty minutes!" the psychic said before turning and walking toward the bedroom.

When Lassiter heard the door click closed, he leaned forward and let his eyes roll back blissfully. _My god these pancakes are divine. _Lassiter thought as he eagerly took another bite, reveling in the taste. When he finished his pancakes he leaned back contently, a smile on the detective's face. _It's been a while since I've actually had breakfast at home… I think the last time I got breakfast made for me was when Victoria was around…_

At that thought, Alarm bells started going off in his head, as he realized that he was comparing the annoying psychic with his ex-wife back when they were happily married.

"Oh god I need help…" Lassiter said as he grabbed his phone off the counter. Lassiter never asked for advice, but he only knew one person he'd be willing to confide in with something like this. Dialing the number, the detective walked to his living room and sat on his couch, pursing his lips and praying that his confidant would pick up.

In a little flat out in New-York, a cell-phone was ringing on a dresser next to a bed, a large lump nestled under its covers. The lump shifted around and groaned a bit, before a hand extended out and grabbed the phone, dragging it under the heavy blankets. "…What the hell?" a slightly muffled voice said. A person shifted under the covers before sitting up in bed. It was a woman, her long curly-brown hair a tousled mess and her bright, blue eyes staring down at the name on the caller ID.

The young woman quickly answered the phone, rubbing her eyes, "Mmh, Carlton…? You never call, what's up?" She asked cutely as a yawn escaped from her mouth.

Lassiter smiled, "Lauren! So glad I caught you. I just wanted to see how my baby sister was doing." Lassiter said with a nervous laugh, tugging at the front of his bathrobe.

Lauren raised a brow, before stretching and getting out of bed, the woman clad in nothing but a muscle-shirt and undies, "Well I'm doing alright. I'm taking a bit of vacation time after my latest film. It's a documentation project I had been working on for the last four months." She said as she waltzed to a small loveseat placed in the corner of the room, splaying herself out on it and combing her fingers through her long, beautiful brown hair.

Lassiter scratched the back of his head, "That-That's great! Glad to hear you're doing well…" Lassiter said as he tried to think of something to say.

Lauren blew a curl out of her face, before hugging one of the couch pillows to her chest, "You didn't just call to check up on me, did you big brother?"

Lassiter scoffed uncouthly, "What? Pshh, of course I did. You know I love my little Lulu…"

Lauren smiled at the familiar nickname, "As much as I'd like to believe that, I know you want me for something else. Spill it Carlton, you know you can tell me." She said as she rolled onto her back, kicking her feet in the air jovially.

Lassiter rubbed his temple and let out a long exhale, "Okay, you got me… I need advice about a person I might be developing… Impulses for." Lassiter admitted.

Lauren sat up in shock, "Impulses? Like sexual impulses?" She asked as she curled up with her pillow. "Last I checked, you were the kind of guy who only felt comfortable being intimate with people you liked."

Lassiter looked up, "Well, I can't like this person. It's physically impossible for me to like this person." Lassiter quipped.

Lauren smiled, "Oh? And what about this person makes it physically impossible hmm?" The female asked as she curled up with her pillow, leaning into it like she was going to hear a juicy story.

Lassiter looked to the door, checking to make sure Spencer wasn't there before sighing, "Well… for one this person's married… Well, they're separated, but still married." Lassiter said adamantly

"You were separated from Victoria when you started dating your partner… Lucinda right? So that's not it. Try me again bro."

"Well… this person's not the type of person I'd normally go for."

Lauren sighed, "Marlowe was a deviant and you still went and married her… before she said she made a mistake and annulled the marriage before hopping on the next flight to Peru." She said before lying back on the couch, "It's starting to sound more like you don't want to like this person, but already do." She said with a giggle.

Lassiter pouted, "But I can't like him! He's a complete, total-"

"Oh, so it's a HE. I see why that might throw a wrench in your pride." She said as she looked up thoughtfully.

Lassiter face-palmed "Oh crap… you weren't supposed to hear that…" Lassiter said in slight embarrassment.

Lauren splayed herself out on the couch, tossing the pillow up in the air and catching it. "It's Shawn isn't it?"

Lassiter's eyes widened, "Sh… How did you know that? Is this one of those women who-do tricks that people talk about?"

Lauren laughed, "If by who-do you mean a woman's intuition, then yes. When I visited Santa Barbara you were so at ends with him it was borderline obsessive Carlton; Every time I talk to you about work its 'Spencer did this' or 'Spencer did that.' The last time you ever talked that much about someone was when you had arrested Victoria and she hit on you. You ranted and raved about how inappropriate and enraging she was and what happened? You married her."

Lassiter looked down, "It's not the same as it was with Victoria… Not just that he's a man."

Lauren put the phone on speaker and placed it on her chest between her breasts, laying back and closing her eyes as she yawned, "How is it not the same?"

Lassiter sighed and leaned back into the couch, splaying himself out on it lazily much like his sister was doing on the other line, "He's just… He's always been so annoying, but ever since this last case he's showing signs of weakness. Normally I look at weakness and I tear into people for showing it but with Spencer… It's almost like he's more human in my eyes."

Lauren smiled, "Well, now I know you like him. For you to actually say that you're attracted to someone who not only shows weakness, but that you're attracted to him because of it? That's something that you've never ever done."

Lassiter placed the phone on speaker and laid his head on the pillow on his couch, "But it wouldn't work. Trying to develop a relationship with him would be a disaster."

Lauren raised a brow, "Why? He seemed a bit metrosexual when I first saw him, and when I saw how he interacted with others it wasn't out of the question in my mind that he might at least be a bit bi-curious." Lauren rolled on her stomach, taking the phone and placing it on the pillow in front of her, "Is he just not showing any sort of interest?" She asked curiously.

Lassiter scratched the back of his head before turning onto his stomach, unknowingly mimicking his younger sister, "Well, he's staying at my place… He doesn't really want to sleep anywhere else, and ended up in my bed with me…" When the detective heard a giggle he stuttered, "W-We didn't do anything! He made me breakfast in the morning and covered for me at work though…." Lassiter said as he rested his chin on his pillow.

Lauren rolled his eyes, "If that isn't showing interest then I have no idea what that is Carlton. Sounds to me like if you kissed him he'd be dragging you to the bedroom for some playtime."

Lassiter glared at the phone, "That's the problem. Spencer has never ever shown this much interest in me, and I'm worried that he isn't doing these things because of a naturally occurring attraction."

"What the heck do you mean it's not a naturally occurring attraction? If it's an attraction, of course it's naturally occurring…"

Lassiter felt a headache coming on, "Look. This last case was very… hard on Spencer, and I can tell that the main reason why he wanted to stay was because he is psychologically unsound and is afraid. Even if he is being a bit more clingy and kind, it's probably because he's using me to feel safe and secure. That isn't a naturally occurring attraction. That's an attachment disorder" Lassiter said quietly.

Lauren bit her bottom lip, "Hmm… Well then, maybe you should just stick to helping him through this as best as you can. I can sort of see why he picked you as his security blanket, so just continue to indulge him."

Lassiter raised a brow, "What do you mean by that? Why would anyone feel like I even remotely resemble a security blanket? I'm intimidating. People run from me Lulu; they don't seek me out for protection." The detective said dryly.

Lauren smiled, leaning back as she reminisced, "When I was a little girl, you always took care of me. No matter how much trouble I was in, I knew all I had to do is run to my Binky and he'd keep me safe. I looked up to you Carlton, I respected you, but most of all I trusted you with my life." She said with a sincere tone, her eyes twinkling a bit as she grabbed a stuffed bear from the top of her couch. "Sure, people fear you, but if Shawn knows you and he should if he's psychic, then he probably sees you as a good friend who he can count on."

Lassiter thought back on his time with Spencer, realizing that the psychic had always come to him first when he was really in a bind. Yes he confided in O'Hara, and he spent most of his time with Guster, and took advice from his father but when push came to shove and he was in a state of weakness, the younger man always fell back on him. What surprised Lassiter the most was that he realized he had eventually started wanting to help Spencer over the years. He found himself more than once throwing his judgment to the wind, and doing his best to help the psychic in his endeavors.

"Oh god…" Lassiter breathed, "…I actually care." The detective said in disbelief.

Lauren smiled warmly, "Yes. You're human just like the rest of us. I'm sorry that you had to accept that Carlton." She said as she got up off the couch, grabbing a stack of clothes, "Sounds like you need family support. I'm packing a bag and heading to Santa Barbara." She said with a small laugh.

Lassiter sputtered a bit and sat up, "What? Right now? Lulu, you don't have to do that for me."

Lauren stretched, "Too late Carlton. I'm already getting tickets. I'll be there in 9 hours tops so don't go blowing your chances with Shawn until I've gotten there to work my magic." She chirped.

"B-But Lulu-"

"It's okay. I gotta go Carlton. See you later, buh-bye!" She finished with a small kissy noise before hanging up.

Lassiter leaned back on his couch, "This is going to be a nightmare…" Lassiter breathed out.

"What's gonna be a nightmare Lassie?

Lassiter turned and saw Shawn in the doorway, immediately looking down to the floor when he saw the man was wearing nothing but a towel. "Oh… My sister's coming over to visit me. Nothing too important" Lassiter said quietly.

Shawn smiled brightly, "Well that's good! I haven't seen little Lulu in a few years. You two really need to catch up Lassie-face." Shawn said as he plopped down on the couch by the rigid detective. "Anyway, uhh, kinda embarrassing but can I borrow a shirt? I retrieved my clothes from the dryer and they're kinda torn. I tried them on and swore all I'd need was a hockey mask and I could pass for a super-natural serial killer who stalks college kids in a cabin in the woods." Shawn quipped

Lassiter scratched the back of his head nervously, "Yeah, there's clothes in my dresser; there's only dress shirts though."

Shawn smiled and patted the detective on the back, "Eh no problem, I can work anything." Shawn said with an air of confidence before getting up and stretching, "Oh, Gus texted me and wondered if it's alright if he swings by and picks me up. I know you're probably gonna head to work, and being that Lassie is a good dog that won't rest till all his work is done, I figured you'd want to get to that ASAP."

Lassiter nodded and got up, clearing his throat as he kept his eyes trained to the floor, "That's-That's fine… Uhh, Spencer?" Lassiter said warily.

Shawn turned around and leaned against the wall casually, "What's up Lassie?"

Lassiter scratched the back of his head, his gut knotting at how shattering this was to his pride, "If… If you want to come back and stay with me again… Don't hesitate to ask alright? I won't turn you away." Lassiter said quietly.

Shawn looked Lassiter over, surprised that the man was willing to let him stay again. "You mean it Lassie? No foolin?"

Lassiter waved his hand, like it was no big deal "Y-yeah. Sure Spencer."

Shawn stared at Lassiter in disbelief for a few more seconds, before a warm smile played on the psychic's lips, "Well, I might just take you up on that offer." Shawn said with a small chuckle, before turning and going back in the room to get dressed.

Lassiter let out a long exhale and brought his hands to his face, rubbing his temples, "Today's gonna be a long, loooong day."

Gus showed up at the house a good fifteen minutes later, thanking the detective for taking care of Shawn before dragging his unwilling friend out the door and out of Lassiter's hair. The two were now driving in awkward silence, neither of them speaking.

After fifteen minutes, Shawn finally caved and rolled his eyes, "Alright Gus, I give up. What did I do?" Shawn asked as he pouted.

Gus glared at the expanse of road before him, "Oh I dunno Shawn. Maybe it's the fact that you disappeared for three days and made me deliver a letter to Lassiter detailing a plan you didn't tell me about while I blindly led a team of police workers to a burial ground. Oh, and maybe it's the fact that LASSITER was the one who called me yesterday and told me you were fine but taking a nap, so you couldn't talk to me!" Gus seethed.

Shawn looked at Gus for a few seconds before pursing his lips and looking away, "Mmh, I can see why you'd be a bit upset about that."

Gus sighed, "Why'd you stay at Lassiter's? I know that he doesn't spend every waking moment trying to ruin your life anymore, but I still wouldn't stay even if he begged me to."

Shawn looked out the window, "I dunno. Lassie seemed lonely, so I decided to keep him company."

"Don't lie to me Shawn."

"I'm not lying to you! Gus how could you say that about your partner, your amigo, your compadre, your brother-"

"You're wearing his shirt."

"My clothes were dirty; Lassie said I could borrow this one. Plus I think it looks nice with my now-torn jeans."

"You're still lying about why you stayed over."

"No I'm not."

"I could smell your pineapple and coconut pancakes Shawn. You only bake those when you like someone, or if it's a special day for a friend."

"….It's Lassiter's birthday?"

"The hell it is. I'll never forget the day Jules threw Lassiter's party all those years ago."

"Okay you caught me. Lassie and I have become lovers behind your back. We work on cases together, I cook for him, and I sleep in bed with him. Happy?"

"Shut up Shawn."

"What, it's the truth!"

"Like hell it is! What would he even see in you anyway? In his eyes you're just a slacker who rides on your dad's coat-tails and takes all his cases."

"I'd like to think he thinks of me a bit higher than that; that was mean of you to say Gus."

Gus pulled over to the side of the road and pursed his lips. "Shawn… Please tell me you're not developing a man-crush on Lassiter." Gus said as he rubbed his temples.

Shawn looked at Gus for a bit before looking down with a smile, "Okay, I'm not developing a man crush on Lassiter." Shawn repeated.

Gus put his head on the top of the steering wheel, "Shawn, of all the people. I know from time to time you have your hetero-flexible moments where you wonder what relationships would be like with certain guys; but Lassiter? That's just a disaster waiting to happen."

Shawn pouted, "What? You said it yourself. He doesn't hate me anymore, and he's been helping us more and more on our cases."

"That's because we bring results, Shawn. It's his job."

"You just don't want to accept that one day Lassie might be your brother in law."

Gus rubbed his temples, "Look Shawn. Lassiter's been in more relationships than I can count, and they've all ended horribly, and with him shooting portraits of his past girlfriends in the shooting range. The last thing I need is for you to egg him on only to change your mind a week later and have him hate you."

"And what makes you think that's gonna happen?"

Gus scratched the back of his head, "To be honest… Your marriage with Jules has kind of made me realize you might not be the relationship type Shawn…"

Shawn bit his bottom lip, putting his foot on the dashboard and leaning back, "Me and Jules… That was different. I thought we were perfect for each other… But we weren't. Turns out we're better as friends anyway."

Gus nodded, "And now you think Lassiter's this swell guy that you can just swoop in on and just start a relationship with? He's not exactly the kind of guy you wanna rebound with Shawn."

Shawn resigned to looking out the window. "You're right… Maybe… I don't know …" Shawn face palmed, "Oh god I sound like a woman."

Gus sighed, "Look Shawn… If you really think that this could work out for you, and if you go for it I hope that it does, then ease into the relationship. Every time you like someone what do you do? You go for it and try to press yourself into the other person's life without testing the waters. That's probably going to just make Lassiter want to shoot you."

Shawn nodded. "Don't jump into it and try to see how Lassie feel's first. Got it." Shawn summarized.

Gus smiled, "Good. Now let's head to your dad's. I'm starving." Gus said as he started up the car, heading straight for Henry's house.

* * *

><p><strong>When I wake up in the mornings, I wake up like Shawn did; hugging my pillow like a little fetus. I pity the man who marries me unless he gets me one of those body pillows XD<strong>

**I've also made those pancakes that Shawn made for Lassie-face. They are goooooood. X)**

**For those of you who aren't that far into the series, Yes Lassiter has a sister, Lauren Lassiter, who came out in the episode "Dead Bear Walking" Go look up screenshots of her, she's gorgeous. **

**On that note, sorry if anyone thinks Lassiter acted a teensy bit OC when he was talking to his sister. I re-watched the episode where she came out and felt like he acted way different around her, hence the change in personality. They seemed pretty close as well, so he's a bit nicer with her as you can see.**

**Review and stuff! See you soon!**


	4. Is That A New Pen?

**Ugh, so sorry this chapter took a while. I cut a small chunk of my finger off and had to wear a small finger cast for it to heal. That being said I couldn't type for anything D: **

**Still, I have returned, and I am happy to say that I finished this chapter of dewm. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or anything associated with the show. If I did then I probably wouldn't have come up with such cool names. You gotta admit, you meet a guy with the last name LASSITER and you're like "I will follow your orders forever just because that name is the shiz!" **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Henry was sitting at his table, glaring daggers at his son, who was sitting across from him, looking around nervously. Gus sat between the two, and ate the breakfast that Henry had made him without a care in the world.<p>

Shawn scratched the back of his head, trying to think of something to break the awkward silence "So, Dad… Is that a new fish on the wall? Because I must say it looks like something that not even the Jaws shark could handle. Kudos to you pop." Shawn said with a nervous laugh.

Henry continued to stare.

Shawn coughed, "You know, if you don't blink papa bear, your eyes will stay stuck open like that. I know you have that blue steel look you like to shoot randomly at people, but I'm your son. That doesn't quite work on me-"

Henry held up his hand, "Shawn. I'm not going to ask what you were doing for three days. I'm not going to ask why you kept Gus and Juliet and the whole police department in the dark. I'm also not going to ask why Lassiter was the only person who you let into this little plan of yours, and why you didn't talk or see anyone but him after the case was over." Henry stated.

Shawn had to hold back a sigh as he let a cheeky grin pop on his face, "Well, I'm glad you trust me enough not to question my motives. That means a lot to me papa b-"

"Do it again and I won't forgive you. Everyone was worried sick."

Shawn closed his mouth and pursed his lips, "Gotcha… Won't do it again." Shawn stated.

Henry nodded, "Good. So what are your plans for today?"

Shawn looked up thoughtfully, "Well, I need to get my bike back from the station, and pick up a check from the lovely Chief for our hard earned work, and then I was thinking of making up some quality time with Gus and taking him to the beach so he can hit on the girl who works the snow-cone kiosk."

Gus looked up with a smile, "Reawy? Das awesome Shawn!" Gus said happily with a full mouth.

Henry smiled, "Well I'm sorry to cut your plans short, but you should stay at the station for a little while. Juliet has a surprise for you and Lassiter." The elder man said as he got up and walked to the living room.

Shawn raised an eyebrow, "Jules has a surprise? Uhh… Not that I'm not happy that she went and got us something… but normally her surprises end up… backfiring." Shawn said warily.

Gus finished his breakfast and rolled his eyes, "Don't worry Shawn, I talked with her about it yesterday. It'll be fine. Besides, you need to talk to her and McNab. They were worried about you." Gus said as he took his plate to the sink.

Shawn shrugged, "alright, so when should we go?"

Gus opened his mouth to speak, only to stop when Henry walked in fully dressed for work "How about we get going now? You're bike's been in custody for three days, and you said you have business over there." Henry said.

Shawn scratched the back of his head, "Eh, maybe later. I was thinking about driving around with Gus first-"

"That wasn't a suggestion. In the car Shawn."

"Yessir." Shawn said quickly, before walking briskly outside to his friends blue car, Gus following close behind.

Meanwhile at the Santa Barbara police department, Lassiter had just rushed into work, checking in and running to the chief's desk at neck-breaking speeds. Without warning, he busted into her office, holding his knees as he caught his breath, "I apologize profusely for being late to work chief. Feel free to punish me as you see fit, because I deserve it."

A small, un-chief-like giggle straightened him up quick.

Chief Vic was sitting at her desk, her hands clasped in front of her as she pursed her lips. Juliet was sitting in a chair in front of her, trying to stifle a small giggle as she got up and walked toward her partner.

"You look like you got hit by a hurricane Lassiter, you didn't have to rush here you know." Juliet said kindly as she straightened her partners tie and smoothed out his suit.

Lassiter coughed and backed away, "Y-yes well… I hate it when I am inadequate in my duties, and felt like I had to get here as soon as possible."

Karen Vic let a small laugh escape her lips, "Lassiter, Shawn already called me and said that you had to run a few errands with him so you're excused. Even if he didn't you have over a year of vacation time that you could have used." The chief explained.

Lassiter looked away and placed his hands behind his back, "Yes well… Thank you for that, but you will not see any slacking or any excuses from me ma'am."

Karen nodded before looking at Juliet with a small twinkle in her eye, "Detective, why don't you tell your partner what you were discussing with me, see if it's fine with the head detective himself."

Lassiter raised a brow, "See if what's fine with me?"

Juliet pursed her lips and looked down to her feet shyly, "Well, this was such a big case that Shawn... Mr. Spencer solved, and even though we don't know the details we know that you had a hand in helping him with it. So I was just thinking that maybe since you and he closed such a good case that maybe you wouldn't mind accepting a few accolades with Shawn later today and then joining a few people from the force on a small outing…"

Lassiter felt a small bit of sweat form on his brow at the mention of the psychic, and he felt his head shake no before he even thought about it, "That's not a good idea."

Juliet pouted, "Why? I personally think that you should be commended for your help in such a case. Giving you guys an accolade or two and taking you two to dinner is really the least we can do-"

"O'Hara, Thank you for the thought, but frankly I don't want your praise. You should be focusing on your own work, and worrying less about mine."

Juliet's face fell sadly, before she let a fake smile fall on her lips, "I understand. Pardon my rudeness." She said with a hurt undertone before looking at Vic, "I believe I'm done here Chief. I should be getting back to work." The detective said curtly before turning and brushing past her partner, leaving the room quickly.

When the door closed Vic looked up at Lassiter with a disappointed gaze, "She was going to surprise you, but I told her it would be better to tell you instead. Had I known you'd upset her I'd have told her to just go on with the surprise." The chief said blandly.

Lassiter sighed, "Look Chief… It really is a waste of everyone's time. I'm not one for parties, and the last thing Spencer needs is a boost to his already gigantic ego. "

Karen leaned back in her seat, "But Spencer deserves the credit, and getting accolades from the chief of police could further your career Lassiter. I'm surprised you don't want the ceremony, as climbing the ladder of success has always been your main goal in life." Karen messed with a pen, "Why don't you sit down and tell me the real reason you don't want to go."

Lassiter sat down in a chair nervously, "I-It's just that… Well I don't…My sister! Yes, my sister is coming into town… and, and I have to pick her up and take her home so she can spend time with me… Yes, that's the reason." Lassiter said as a small sigh left his lips.

Karen smiled, "Is that it? Well then Detective why don't you bring her? I'm sure she'll be more than welcome by your co-workers, and I'm sure she'd love to see her brother getting an award. Plus it would be good for her to have a night on the town afterward, let her see the sights a bit."

Lassiter opened his mouth and closed it, unsure of what to say, "I-I don't… I mean I really… don't…" Lassiter said quietly, trying to find a way out of this.

The chief crossed her arms, "Unless there's some OTHER reason you don't want to take this honor. It wouldn't have anything to do with our Mr. Spencer would it?" Karen asked with an accusing tone.

_Karen too? God is it that obvious that I have a problem with Spencer? Damn woman's intuition or whatever Lulu called it. _Lassiter thought to himself as he coughed lightly. "N-No… I'd be honored to take the award… I guess I should go apologize to O'Hara." Lassiter said quickly as he got up and rushed out of the office.

Karen smiled and looked down at her work, "Good to have you on board detective." The chief whispered quietly, before picking up a pen and reviewing a few documents.

Lassiter rounded a few corners and stopped short of the corner that led to his and O'Hara's work station. _ Just walk up to her, say you made a mistake, and that you'd love to go to a party she worked hard on. It's not that hard, she's your partner and she means well… Despite the fact that I don't know if I can deal with being around Spencer right now… Oh pull yourself together detective, you are a man of pride, and a man of action._ Lassiter thought with a nod before rounding the corner, "O'Hara I'm So-"

"Lhasa apsos! Good to see you buddy!"

The color drained from the detectives face when he saw Shawn nonchalantly sitting on his desk without a care in the world, smiling at him. Looking around, the detective noted that O'Hara was nowhere to be seen. Lassiter cleared his throat and took a defensive demeanor. "Spencer… I don't mean to be rude… but what are you doing here, and what the hell are you doing on my desk?" Lassiter said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Shawn leaned back on his palms and kicked his feet a bit, "Well, Dad told me that Jules had a surprise for us, so I wanted to come and ask one of you what it was. Plus I gotta get my bike, and I gotta get my paycheck for the case."

Lassiter nodded and crossed his arms, "I see, where's Guster then? "

Shawn yawned and stared up at the ceiling, "He said that he didn't really wanna see how all of this was going to play out. Between you and me, my chocolate buddy says that me hanging around here will be a disaster he doesn't want to see happen." The psychic said as a thoughtful look crossed his features, "I can't even begin to imagine what he meant by that…"

_He had the right idea. _Lassiter thought before he moved to sit down at his desk, "Well either way neither your bike nor your check are in my office, and O'Hara is not at her desk, so I believe you have no business here." Lassiter said as he flipped aimlessly through a few papers.

Shawn pouted and hopped off the desk, "Aww, don't be like that Lassie. I don't need a reason to check up on my favorite head detective of this police department." Shawn said with a smile.

"I'm the only head detective of this police department. That's why I'm HEAD detective."

"Yeah, but it doesn't stop you from being my favorite one."

"You're not making any sense."

"I don't have to make any sense verbally. I can just let you feel my aura and you'll understand."

"I doubt it."

"I bet you can." Shawn leaned in, placing his hands on the desk as he hovered near the detective "c'mon feel it."

Lassiter sent a hard glare at the man in front of him, "I don't want to feel anything of yours."

"Aww, C'mon Lassie-cakes, feel my aura, you know you want to." Shawn leaned in, his face inches away from the detectives.

Lassiter felt himself tense up, before he backed away, "Spencer. Get out of my personal space before I charge you with harassment." Lassiter warned.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The two boys turned and saw Juliet staring at them, the blonde pursing her lips to keep from smiling.

Shawn immediately pulled away and smiled brightly, "Jules! Good to see you again! How's my favorite blonde detective?" Shawn said as he moved to give her a hug.

Juliet held her hand out to stop the psychic and pouted, crossing her arms defiantly, "I'm doing fine, save for the fact that a certain SOMEONE kept Gus and I in the dark and worried about him." The female said as she gave a weak glare at her friend.

Shawn scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously "Eheh… You too huh?" Shawn said quietly. When Juliet made no move to budge, the psychic sighed, "I'm sorry Jules. Just know that I did what I had to do okay? Besides I'm fine! I'm my good old self with no damage." Shawn spun around.

Juliet kept her demeanor up for a few more seconds, before she let a warm smile cross her lips and she hugged her friend, "It's good to see that you're okay Shawn" Juliet said quietly.

Shawn smiled and hugged her back, resting his chin on her forehead, "You know I'm always alright, plus I was in good hands." Shawn whispered as he looked at Lassiter with an affectionate gaze.

Lassiter didn't notice the psychic's gaze, the head detective feeling a knot of jealousy forming as he watched the two interact. _Of course he's close to O'Hara, they're the best of friends and somehow managed to keep it that way after they got married and divorced… _Lassiter thought before sighing, looking over a case file, _as I thought. Spencer's not the kind of person to go after someone of my… demeanor. _Lassiter thought lamely.

Juliet pulled away from Shawn and walked to her partner, patting his back lightly, "By the way… I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable in the chief's office. I was just so proud of you, and…"

Shawn raised a brow, "What happened? Lassie, don't tell me you shot your partner down when she was trying to do something for you!" Shawn whined.

Lassiter let a small cough escape his lips, "Oh… umm, about that." The head detective said as he straightened up in his chair, "W-Well I was actually on my way here to apologize to you, O'Hara. I also wanted to say I would love to participate in your gift."

Juliet's eyes brightened up, "Really? So you'll go with Shawn to get the award and go out with everyone? Oh… Thanks Lassiter!" The blonde woman said giddily as she hugged her partner excitedly.

Lassiter coughed and patted her back in an awkward fashion, "Y-Yes. Of course O'Hara."

Shawn looked at the two in slight surprise "Wait… I'm in an award ceremony with Lassie-Face?" Shawn said as a smile slowly grew on his face, "That's… That's awesome! I get my own award!" Shawn said giddily as he hopped a bit on the balls of his feet.

Juliet nodded, "Yes, it's going to be held here at the police station, then you, me, Lassiter and Gus are going out to eat, my treat." Juliet said with a smile.

Lassiter pursed his lips slightly, before coughing, "O'Hara, my sister's coming into town. Do you think it would be possible if she could join us after the ceremony?" Lassiter said as he clasped his hands behind his back.

Juliet smiled, "Of course! I know I'd be excited to see my big brother on his big day! Even though he's AWOL right now, but that's beside the point." Juliet said with a nervous laugh.

Shawn grinned and wrapped an arm around Lassiter, "Well now, we seem to be accepting awards… Should we work on a speech together? We can talk about how we're like the dynamic duo, like the wonder twins, or batman and robin… Though if I HAVE to be robin I wanna be Dick Grayson, because at least he turns into Nightwing-"

"Spencer."

"Yes My Little-Lassie-Frassie?'

Lassiter cleared his throat and stepped away from the other male, "I'd appreciate it if you would keep out of my personal space." The detective said quietly.

Shawn nodded and backed up, "Personal space, gotcha." Shawn said quietly.

At this, Juliet smiled and clasped her hands, "Well then I'll get the station together for everything, you two hang tight and don't kill each other while I'm gone okay?" She said excitedly before turning and running away.

"Sure thing Jules!" Shawn said as he waved.

_Easier said than done. _Lassiter thought lamely.

The rest of the day went by without a hitch, Shawn and Lassiter accepted their awards in front of the rest of the police department and gave their speeches. Shawn, being the ever lovable man he always was put in a few warm words of praise concerning the head detective, which somehow sounded patronizing to the older man. Even so, after everything was said and done, the group of five ended up in a pizza joint down the road. The group ending up in Shawn and Gus' favorite booth.

Lassiter was fidgeting in his seat as he sat in the small booth, Spencer squishing him against the wall as he flailed about talking about his daring adventures as a child to his sister. Gus was sitting in-between the two females in the booth across from the two award-winners, occasionally eyeing the female Lassiter with a very interested gaze.

Lauren giggled, "Wow, sounds like you had a fun childhood. Carlton and I didn't go on many adventures as children, but we did have fun." Lauren said with a bright smile.

Shawn's interest perked up, "Really? Fun with Lassie-face? Oh do tell Lauren." Shawn said as he leaned in.

Lauren looked up thoughtfully, "Well, when I was a little girl and Carlton had to take care of me, we would always play 'Safe' which was a game where I would pretend to be in trouble, and he would have to come and save me." Lauren said with a smile

Juliet giggled, "That sounds so unlike Lassiter, wanting to be the knight in shining armor." The blonde said with a smile.

Lauren laughed, "It seems like that, yes. But my brother has always been protective of those he cares about. He's taken care of me since I was little, and when my mother couldn't play with me he was always more than happy to be my muse for as long as he was able." The younger Lassiter said with a twinkle in her eye.

Gus raised a brow, "You played games with Lassiter and your mother? Sounds like a very close family." He said thoughtfully.

Lauren cocked her head to the side curiously, "Your family wasn't like that Gus?"

Gus waved it off, "Me? Oh I had a family like that, it's just that Shawn's family wasn't- Ow!" Gus stopped talking and gave a weak glare at his friend, who was staring at him with a look that screamed 'really? You're talking about MY childhood with your not-girlfriend?'

This look didn't go unnoticed by the head detective, who eyed the silent exchange between the two friends curiously.

Lauren didn't seem to notice, and looked at Shawn with excited curiosity, "Oh, well your family must've done some things with you; you and your father seemed really close from what I saw…" Lauren said as she leaned in.

Shawn coughed and looked away nervously, "Well, yeah you could say that my father liked to test me… But I wouldn't say that they were games."

Lauren cocked her head to the side, "Really? What was it then?" She asked curiously.

"Yes Spencer, why don't you tell us what you mean." Lassiter said, he himself now curious as to what Shawn was trying to hide from them.

Shawn looked down, "Well, I guess in a way they were games… but they were more to strengthen my…" Shawn pursed his lips, "Gift."

Lauren smiled, "You mean your divining? He helped you develop it?" She asked, now extremely excited.

Shawn nodded, "Yeah… You could say that."

Lassiter was now completely curious, "How about you enlighten us? How exactly did he help you develop this gift?" Lassiter said in a tone that was neutral, but at the same time was laced with a hint that said he wasn't going to stop asking till he got answers.

Shawn shifted in his seat, "Well, I guess you could say he helped me to improve my focus, told me to take what I knew, what I saw, and help tune my energies so I get clearer… readings." Shawn said, trying to put it as carefully and imbedded in truth as possible.

Lauren felt herself bouncing a bit, "So, you can read anyone then? Not just crime scenes or culprits, but individual people?" She asked curiously.

Shawn smiled, "Well, yeah I guess. Though it's only little things unless the spirits are extremely talkative." The psychic said with an air of confidence.

The younger Lassiter bounced a bit more, "Well, how about you read me?" She asked in excitement.

Shawn scratched the back of his head, "I-I don't think that's such a good Idea-"

"I think it's a great idea." Lassiter intervened, "Why don't you read my sister?" The man said as he stared at the psychic intently, wanting to see the man and his psychic abilities up close _Maybe I can figure it out if I see him close up… _Lassiter thought.

Shawn shrugged, "Alright, if big Lassie says so." Shawn said.

Lauren smiled and looked around, "Do I need to umm… hold out my hands or something?"

Shawn shook his head, a smile on his face, "No, you don't. The spirits tell me that you… need glasses? Yes, you need corrective lenses. I'm also sensing that you live in New York New York… You're very kind you know… Giving blood to the American Red Cross… Which is good because you're blood type is the kind that can be given to anyone. You were in a relationship recently… I'm assuming it was serious but… Not anymore. I also sense that you… Paint in your spare time? If not, then you spend a lot of time around people who do." Shawn finished, crossing his arms with a smile.

Everyone sat and stared at Shawn, a look of shock on each of their faces.

Shawn looked around innocently, "What? It's what I do… Unless I was completely wrong, in which case that's not what I do, and I'm having an off day… I'm sorry if I'm having an off day."

Lauren shook her head and laughed nervously, "N-No! I just didn't expect you to be so… direct. Normally when I think psychic I think them asking me questions and trying to figure it out, not just giving it to me straight like that." She said as she smiled brightly, "You're the real deal aren't you."

Shawn waved it off "Eh, it's a gift I was just born with a 'third eye' so to speak." Shawn said as he puffed up.

"Why don't you read me then, Spencer?"

Shawn turned and stared at Lassiter, the head detective looking at him with an expectant gaze. Shawn shook his head, "No." the psychic said simply.

Lassiter raised a brow, "But your read my sister with no problems, why would I be different?"

Shawn looked down, "Because, There's nothing I can read about you that I don't already know…" _Plus you don't have a tan line of a promise ring on your ring finger; or a purse with a bit of paint speckled on it sitting on the table with a contact lens case inside along with a donor card for the ARC in New York._

Lassiter crossed his arms, "Really? Then how's this, I'll ask a question about myself, and I'll see if you can answer it." The detective offered.

Shawn looked down, "That's not how my gift works Lassie, and you know it."

The table got silent, the tension between the two becoming almost tangible the longer the silence persisted.

Juliet cleared her throat, "W-Well, it is getting late. I should be going…" Juliet said as she noticed the tension between the two men.

Lauren nodded in agreement, "Y-Yeah… Juliet, I was going to ask if I can stay with you while I'm down here, I was going to stay in a hotel but I forgot to book." The female Lassiter said quietly.

Lassiter turned to his younger sister, "You can stay at my house if you want. I don't mind if it's you Lulu." Lassiter offered.

Lauren waved it off, "N-No, you have too many guns in the house. It makes me nervous." The younger Lassiter admitted quietly.

Gus smiled, "Well, you can stay at my house if you want Lauren, there's plenty of room-"

"Out of the question."

When Gus looked up and saw the glare on Lassiter's face, he felt sweat form on his brow, "Well then I guess I'll call it a night. Later Shawn." Gus said before standing up briskly, "Ladies." Gus said as a quick afterthought before racing to his car.

Juliet giggled, "Well I guess I'll leave the two of you to the bill, the money's already on the counter so you just need to wait so you can tip him." The blonde said before turning to the girl next to her, "Lauren, you want to get going?"

Lauren nodded, and got up, waving at the two boys before leaving with Juliet.

The two men sat in silence at the table for a while, neither one really knowing what to say.

"…So can you do it?"

Shawn looked up at Lassiter, "Do what exactly?" The psychic asked.

Lassiter sat back, "Answer a question about me. Can you answer it correctly?" Lassiter asked.

Shawn leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands as he put his elbows on the table, "Depends what the question is, and if my mojo's in the right place. Still, it doesn't hurt to ask." Shawn said as he looked at Lassiter with a curious gaze.

The head detective leaned back in the booth, his eyes shifting slightly as if he were contemplating whether or not what he was doing was a good idea. After a moment of silence Lassiter turned and looked at Shawn with a gravely serious look. "I like someone…" Lassiter said quietly. "Tell me, who is it that I like." The head detective finished.

_Me._

Shawn wanted to scream that it was him, because if it was him it would make the psychic's life much easier and simpler. The problem was he honestly didn't know if he'd be willing to risk being wrong or not. Sure he could pretend he was joking if he was wrong, but at the same time if he was wrong it would crush his fairy-tale idea that Lassiter didn't just put up with him because he had to. So Shawn did the only other thing he could think of.

He shuddered and fell forward daintily.

Lassiter felt his blood pressure rise slightly as the detective let out a girly sigh and fell on him, the head detective shoving him off and rolling his eyes, "Very funny Spencer." Lassiter said curtly.

Shawn looked up as he put the back of his palm to his forehead in mock distress, "That question caused the spiritual energies around you to go abuzz, it was too much for me Lassie." Shawn said as he feigned a swoon.

Lassiter rubbed his temples and tried to calm himself. "You're infuriating Spencer." Lassiter managed to growl out.

When the man came back with the receipt, Lassiter felt like he couldn't get out of there quick enough.

Shawn ran after the detective, "Aww, C'mon Lassie, I'm sorry! I was just trying to lighten the mood!" Shawn yelled as he caught up to the older man.

Lassiter turned and gave a weak glare at the psychic, "Spencer, it's late. I'm tired, and I want to go home and rest. I have two days off starting tomorrow, and I want them to start off on the right foot. This is something that will not happen if I spend another second dealing with you and your idiocy." Lassiter said as he got in his car.

Shawn quickly rushed to Lassiter's car, knocking on the glass urgently.

Lassiter rolled down the window, "What is it Spencer."

"Umm… Well…" Shawn tried to think of something to say, "…Is that a new pen?" Shawn finished.

Lassiter stared at Shawn with an incredulous look before bringing a hand to his forehead and letting out a long, frustrated sigh, "Go home Spencer. Have a good night." Lassiter said before rolling up his window, and driving off, leaving the psychic by himself.

Shawn stomped his foot, _is that a new pen? Really Shawn? I've heard better conversation starters from mute people! _The psychic thought as he sulked his way to his bike. _Oh well… I guess I'll go to the psych office and get a few things before heading home. Lassie-face will forgive me by tomorrow... Hopefully. _Shawn thought to himself, trying to be optimistic.

Lassiter on the other hand was mad, but not at Shawn, more at himself. _Of course he's going to make a joke out of it; it's Spencer you're talking about. The second he starts being even an iota of serious around anyone is the day the world will end. _Lassiter thought as he drove down the road slightly over the speed limit. _How many times do I have to remind myself that showing weakness in front of anyone is a bad idea, they just walk all over you. _ Lassiter thought as he fumed.

Still, after a few minutes the detective calmed down, sighing and looking out the window. He knew it was his fault for not predicting that Shawn would act that way, and besides, the man probably didn't think the detective any more than just a person he could play games with. _I should just give up on Shawn… That's it. Starting tomorrow I'm done with this crush thing that I've been hanging off of. I'm going to take my vacation, and I'm going to enjoy it without that annoying fake-psychic. _Lassiter finished to himself, a determined nod sealing the deal as he pulled into his driveway.

Little did Lassiter know that a storm was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, something bad's gonna happen, NUUUU D:<strong>

**Or it could just literally mean a storm is coming… or both XD**

**Now I love Juliet with a passion, so she's not gonna be the bad guy in this story. Sure I was a tad sad that they seem to be focusing a bit more on the romance in the show. But it was bound to happen. Still, I love her just as much in the show as I did before now that things have gotten passed the drama.**

**Review and stuff! See you soon!**


	5. The Storm

**Sorry for the delay, I was waiting to see if I would get any more reviews, but I guess one is all I got for the last chappie :P**

**Gimme some feedback guys, I love you guys but I can't make a good story without knowing if it's any good or not so far XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or anything associated with the show. If I did then I would make sure that James Roday spent his scenes soaking wet and in white t-shirts all day, every day.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>The blood was everywhere, Shawn watching helplessly as Lassiter stopped squirming, his eyes dulling and loosing focus. Shawn yelled and tore at his restraints, trying to get towards his friend to save him.<em>

_It was then that Norman Blake turned to him, a sickening smile on his face as he began to creep toward the bound psychic, an evil gleam in his eyes. Shawn felt his heart beating in his chest as his captive's hands began roaming his body, tearing at his clothes_

Shawn woke with a start, sitting up and looking around. He was in the Psych office, lying in his chair. It was completely dark outside, and rain was pouring down in a torrent. Recalling his dream, the psychic shivered and curled up in his chair, trying to calm down and think of something, anything that could get the criminal off his mind.

This eventually led to him spending a few hours pacing around the office, bouncing pieces of captain crunch into cups, and chopping up a pineapple and eating it.

Sadly none of these things helped.

"Oh god there's gotta be SOMETHING…" Shawn groaned in frustration, trying to think of anything that could help put his mind at ease.

_If you want to come back and stay with me again… don't hesitate to ask alright? I won't turn you away._

Shawn recalled Lassiter's words to him earlier, and the psychic glanced at the clock, "2AM… He's probably sleeping…" Shawn whispered.

A large crack of lightning sounded, causing Shawn to jump up off his couch, "Well, time to go." Shawn said as he grabbed the keys to his bike and ran out into the storm.

Meanwhile, at the prison, a guard was yawning as he checked the cells. "God they don't pay me enough for this, eh Winters?" The guard said to his radio. When he heard no reply, the guard raised his brow, "Officer Winters?" He asked before rushing toward the cell-block that he was supposed to be looking after.

The cop felt sweat collect on his brow when he got to the cells, his partner lying on the ground, and one of the cells open and empty, the cell of Norman Blake. The guard ran up and checked his partner, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that the officer wasn't harmed, before taking his radio. "We have ourselves a jail-breaker, seal all exits and begin the search. We're looking for Prisoner Norman Blake, I repeat, Norman Blake."

By the time everything was scrambled together, Norman Blake was already long gone.

Lassiter could honestly tell you that when he heard his doorbell ringing at 2:20 in the morning on his day off, he was more than a bit peeved. The head detective grumbled and sat up, grabbing his gun from under his pillow and tucking it in the pocket of his pajama pants before strolling to the door, feeling his blood pressure rise a bit when the doorbell-rings got much more urgent.

When he opened the door, he wondered why he was mildly surprised.

Shawn was standing in his doorway, the man still in the clothes he had seen him in last. The psychic was soaked head to toe, his pale blue shirt transparent and sticking to his skin just as tightly as his pants were, and his hair dripping from the rain. Lassiter quickly took note that the psychic was also shivering slightly.

Shawn let a nervous smile cross his lips, "H-Hey Lassie… I-uh… W-well you said you w-wouldn't turn me away if I came over s-so…" Shawn said through chattering teeth.

Lassiter was snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat, "C'mon, its cold." Lassiter said as he tugged the soaked male into his house before closing the door. Lassiter sighed as he stared at the dripping, shivering psychic, "Spencer what are you doing coming to my house at this hour, and in this rain?" Lassiter questioned, crossing his arms.

Shawn hugged himself as he looked up thoughtfully, "The spirits… they called to me. They told me that I shouldn't be alone tonight, so I decided to come here." Shawn said as he let a grin rise onto his face, "And I always listen to the spirits, otherwise I'd wake up with bad hair days, or miss out on a chance to find true love, or end up losing to Gus in rock-paper-scissors… and that last one would just be a sad tragedy." Shawn said as if he was appalled at the idea.

Lassiter noticed a puddle of rainwater was starting to collect on his floor, and he groaned, "Come with me Spencer, Let me get you into something dry… You're dripping all over the place." Lassiter said in slight annoyance as he walked back to his bedroom.

Shawn followed and was handed a shirt, "Aww, No pants? What if there's a draft?" The psychic said with a smile.

Lassiter turned away when he saw Shawn stripping out of his soaked shirt "Well, if you're staying here then I don't see any reason why I should give you pants. You run around in your underwear anyway."

Shawn smirked, "Lassie, if you want to see me without any pants on then you don't have to be subtle. Just ask." The psychic said as he struck what was supposed to be a sexy pose.

Lassiter sighed and walked back to his bed, lying down and pulling the covers over his head, "Whatever. Now if you don't mind, I'm exhausted and want to get some semblance of sleep." The head detective groaned out.

Shawn nodded and hopped in the bed, causing Lassiter to stiffen significantly. Shawn noticed and lay back, "What's the matter Lassie-Pants?"

Lassiter let out a small, shaky exhale as he tried to calm himself down, "Nothing Spencer. Just go to sleep." Lassiter said quietly.

Shawn smiled and gave a salute, before laying back and quickly falling asleep beneath the sheets.

_Norman Blake turned to him, a sickening smile on his face as he began to creep toward the bound psychic, an evil gleam in his eyes. Shawn felt his heart beating in his chest as his captive's hands began roaming his body, tearing at his clothes. The psychic had never felt so vulnerable, so helpless, and that feeling scared him more than the man in front of him. _

_When Norman moved to start kissing him, the psychic struggled and tried to get away, crying out, and hoping that someone, anyone would hear him. Norman shook his head and leaned in, "No one's going to help you Spencer… Spencer."_

"Spencer!"

Shawn jolted awake and took note that he was in a kneeling position on Lassiter's bed, the head detective gripping his shoulders like a vice as he shook him.

The psychic shuddered, the shock of the nightmare still with him as he wrapped his arms around Lassiter's neck, burying his head in the detectives shoulder as he tried to calm his breathing, "Oh thank god… You're safe… I'm okay…" Shawn said quietly, as he slowly came down from the adrenaline high that the nightmare had left him with.

Lassiter felt shock rise on his features before he slowly wrapped his arms around the shaken man, rubbing circles in Shawn's back soothingly, "Of course you're okay… Spencer, what's wrong?" Lassiter asked, feeling protectiveness washing over him.

Shawn tensed up at the question, realizing how un-Shawn-like he was being, before he pushed Lassiter away and scratched the back of his head, "U-Umm… N-Nothing Lassie just had a nightmare that killer kittens took over the world with their fluffy tails of doom." Shawn said quickly.

Lassiter felt his blood pressure start to rise again. Anger bubbled in the detective's chest before he smacked the man in front of him.

Shawn flinched and looked up, "Lassie, what was that for?" Shawn whined.

Lassiter glared at the man in front of him, "Spencer, I'm getting sick of you avoiding the subject. You show up to my house unannounced in the middle of the night, you invade my bed and consequently my personal space, and then I wake to you crying out for help and even when I offer said help you still refuse to tell me what's irking you. Now I don't know how you were taught social interactions work, but I believe I deserve some sort of explanation." Lassiter said as he looked at the man expectantly.

Shawn stared at Lassiter for a few moments before giving a weak smile, "Ah, well if that's the case then I shouldn't waste your time anymore. I'll grab my stuff and head home, but thanks for the nap Lassie; it really helped me freshen up." Shawn said with a sugary tone as he moved to get off the bed.

Lassiter moved forward and grabbed the psychic's wrist, holding it so he couldn't get off the bed. "You should stay and talk to me Spencer. It's not good to keep things bottled up." Lassiter said quietly.

Shawn shook his head and waved the detective off, "Nah, its better if I just go. It's a boring story that doesn't have a lot of twists, and you know that boring isn't my style-"

"Please…" Lassiter interrupted, looking at the psychic with a sincere gaze, "…Shawn, let me help." The detective said quietly.

Hearing the detective's tone, Shawn let out a small sigh before turning and looking at the older man with a bit of defeat in his eyes, "Fine… If you must know I've been having bad dreams about big-bad hick-town and his cabin out in the woods." Shawn said quietly, before looking away, "To be honest… I don't exactly feel safe. Call it stupid, or being paranoid but I'd rather be here than alone by myself." Shawn said quietly.

Lassiter took in this information before nodding slowly. "I can see why this is bothering you. You were put in a situation that would have normal people going to therapy for quite possibly the rest of their lives. It's understandable that even you would be a bit shaken." Lassiter explained.

Shawn nodded before bringing a finger to his head, "I sense a but coming on." Shawn said in his mystic voice.

Lassiter felt a smile threaten to crack onto his lips, "But, Norman Blake is locked up behind bars. I can assure you that there's no way he's going to hurt you, and even if he did somehow manage to escape from prison he has no idea where you live, so you don't have to feel the need to abandon your house because of a bad feeling."

Shawn took in this information before nodding, a half smile resting on his face as he looked down, "I know. Sorry for being such a timid-puss. Sometimes it's hard to discern my magical premonitions from my delusions of paranoia." Shawn joked, trying to save face a bit.

Lassiter nodded and looked at the time, "Well, its 4:00 in the morning… If you want you can spend the rest of the night here, I honestly don't mind." Lassiter offered.

Shawn brushed the man off, getting up and grabbing his now barely damp pants from the dresser, "Nah. I should be heading home. You said it yourself that you have a vacation to get ready for, and I'd hate to bother you on your day off." Shawn said with a bright smile as he changed, "Plus the rain's stopped, and I should head back home."

Lassiter scratched the back of his head, "Well, alright Spencer. You take care alright?" the detective said lamely as he tried to show the other some form of support.

Shawn nodded, before walking up and giving Lassiter an affectionate pat on the back, "Thanks Lassie, I really appreciate it." Shawn said with a warm smile, before leaving the detective alone as he left the house.

Lassiter stood in his room for a few minutes staring at the open door that Shawn had left through. He knew it was pointless to keep looking, he knew that Spencer wouldn't be knocking on his door again that night. Still, it had only been a few moments, and Lassiter already wanted to see the other man.

"Oh god, what am I a sixteen year old girl?" Lassiter said as he sat down on his bed.

Lassiter thoughts were interrupted when his phone started to vibrate on the dresser. Picking it up, he was surprised to see Juliet on the caller ID. Lassiter quickly flipped the phone open and raised it to his ear, "Lassiter Speaking."

"Lassiter thank GOD." Juliet's distressed voice came through, the girl sounding at ends with herself. "Please tell me that you know where Shawn is." The blonde said urgently.

Lassiter raised a brow and looked out the window, "Well, Spencer was here about…" Lassiter checked the clock, "fifteen minutes ago, but he left, saying he wanted to go home."

"Oh God. Lassiter, I need you to go after him. Norman Blake escaped. He tore up the Psych office and then went to Shawn's house. Some patrol officers were called in because of a disturbance, and Blake was in the house looking for Shawn. He managed to evade arrest and now he's out on the streets."

The color drained from Lassiter's face as he stuck the phone on speaker, and proceeded to change "Why didn't you call Spencer to warn him?" Lassiter said as he stripped down and pulled a pair of pants out of his drawer.

"I tried! But he's not answering his phone. Gus and I are out looking for him in his normal hang out spots. We would have asked his father, but the chief sent Henry away yesterday to look at a future recourse out in Chicago, Illinois, and he's not picking up either." Juliet explained.

Lassiter finished getting dressed and picked up his phone as he walked out of his bedroom. "I'll see if I can track him down. If I find him I'll bring him back here to my place, and we'll discuss all of this with the chief when she gets in. The last thing we need is to let this sick, twisted bastard get what he wants." Lassiter said as he grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

"Just be sure to call if you find him. Gus and I are worried sick." Juliet said quietly.

"Don't worry. I'll find him and keep him safe." Lassiter said quietly, before hanging up his phone and getting in his car.

The rain had picked up again.

Meanwhile, Shawn was sitting in a 24 hour diner, the psychic getting hungry as he drove his bike home. Remembering that this particular place stayed open all day, he found himself finishing up the earliest breakfast he ever had.

When Shawn walked out of the diner, he was surprised to see a patrol car parked next to his bike, an officer leaning against it with an umbrella keeping him out of the rain that was picking up.

"Shawn Spencer? I'm officer Scott Winters of the Santa Barbara Police Department. I'm here to escort you to your house on account that Norman Blake has escaped and is on the loose." Winters explained.

Shawn felt the color drain from his face at the new information, the psychic shuddering at the thought. "U-Um… Okay, uhh. Can you take me to Henry Spencer's house?" Shawn said with a not so even tone.

Winters crossed his arms, "Well, Mister Henry Spencer is off on business. I can tell you that right now, but I can take you there anyway if you like." Winters explained.

_Aww, Crap. _ Shawn thought to himself, not liking that his dad was gone. "Okay, umm… Then I would like to be taken to Carlton Lassiter's house." Shawn requested, feeling himself start to panic.

Winters nodded, "Sure, Just be sure to lead the way. C'mon." The cop motioned.

Shawn let out a sigh of relief as he walked toward the man, happy that someone came to get him.

_Wait a minute… _Shawn paused, taking note of the man's appearance. Winter's had a necklace of an Ouroborous on his neck; the stone snake looking sort of like it was carved from bone. He also took note that the man was blind in one eye…

Shawn recalled the night that Blake was talking on the phone with his colleague, _Oh, C'mon man; you still have that ol' Ouroborous necklace I gave ya? I carved that thing out years ago. Just shoot it or something- oh wait, your good eye's gone bad hasn't it?_

Shawn's blood ran cold, and he stopped and stared at the cop in front of him with a look of fear. "U-Umm… Winters? How do you know that Norman Blake busted out of jail?" Shawn asked carefully.

Winters let out a laugh, "Well, I was watching him. It was my shift, and he totally got the jump on me. Tricky guy, I'll give him that." Winters answered.

Shawn nodded, "And umm… I haven't seen you around the station much; do you always stick around the cells? Or…"

Winters shook his head, "Yesterday was my first day, and I just transferred in."

_Oh god… _Shawn let out a forced laugh, "Is that right? Well Scott, umm… Thanks for the offer, but I think that I'll just take my bike to Lassiter's. I don't want to make you go out of your way." Shawn said quietly.

Winters let a sly smile slip onto his lips, "Oh, but I insist Shawn. I'll take good care of you, I promise." Winter's offered, as he began walking toward the psychic.

Shawn paled and turned around, bolting away from the man.

Winter's let his smile turn into a sadistic smirk, "If it's cat and mouse you want Shawn, then I'll give you a good game." Winters said as he began to run after the fleeing man.

Shawn ran as fast as he could, rushing and finding himself going through alleyways as he tried to shake his pursuer. The rain had begun to fall harder, soaking him through once more as the psychic tried his best not to slip as he sprinted, his heart pounding in his chest more from fear than the running.

The psychic pulled his phone out, turning it on and scoffing when he saw all the missed calls from Gus and Jules, "The ONE time I turn off my phone." Shawn whined as he scrolled down and clicked on Lassiter's number.

Lassiter grabbed his phone when he heard it buzz, answering it as he drove down the street. "Detective Lassiter here-"

"Lassie! Oh thank god!" Shawn said in a panic as he turned to run down another alley, still hearing the footsteps of his pursuer.

Lassiter felt relief wash over him when he heard Shawn's voice, "Dammit Spencer; Guster, O'Hara and I have been looking all over for you. Where the hell have you been, we've got a problem on our hands." Lassiter scolded.

Shawn panted as he felt fatigue start to set in, "U-Umm… I'm uhh… running. Listen Lassie, I need your-"

Shawn screamed like a little girl when he heard the gunshot, the bullet whizzing by his ear.

Lassiter felt himself grip the wheel at that sound "Spencer, was that a gunshot?"

Shawn bolted faster and turned a corner, hissing when he felt a bullet graze his shoulder, "Ah- mmhh… okay that hurt…" Shawn said through gritted teeth as he crossed a street and ran down a hill into a nearby brush, slipping on the mud and rolling down a large hill.

Lassiter pulled over and grit his teeth, "Spencer. Where are you, I need to get over there if you want my help." Lassiter said with the utmost urgency.

Shawn nodded, "U-Uhh… I just passed by… ohh what was it? Oh yeah, I'm by the park… uhh the-"

Lassiter could barely hold back his dread when he heard Shawn's phone cut off.

"H-Hello? Lassie?" Shawn looked at his phone and saw that it was dead. "Oh no… Nonono…" Shawn said as he got up.

"I wouldn't move if I were you."

Shawn paled and stayed completely still before he turned and stared at Winters, his smirk widening as he pointed a gun at the psychic.

Scott laughed, "Well, you were a tough one to catch, but looks like I got you. Why don't we go for a little walk, hmm?" the cop offered as he slicked back his soaked hair as the rain continued to pour.

Shawn let out a shaky exhale before looking the cop over, "Well, I'm sensing that you're not a cop. Let me guess, you're a friend of Blake's that is able to get around the system in case your buddy gets in trouble." Shawn said with venom in his voice.

Scott smirked, "Well now, you aren't their beloved psychic for nothing. Yeah. I'm a con-man who's been good friends with Norman for a long time. He gets into trouble, I play cop and make sure he gets out of it, let's just say we both like games." Winters said with a smirk, before walking forward and grabbing Shawn, twisting his arm and placing the barrel of the gun on the man's temple as he pulled him close, "So, what do you say we go see my good friend hmm? He wants to see you again Shawn." Winters offered.

"Drop your weapon!"

Winter's turned and saw McNab walking down the hill in his uniform and a police-issue raincoat, a gun in his hand as he had it trained at the other cop.

"Shawn you okay? I got a call that there was a disturbance in the area." McNab said as he glared at Scott. "Officer Winters, drop your weapon and the innocent or things will get ugly." McNab ordered.

Winters rolled his eyes, "How about no. Also, drop your gun… take one more step and I'll blow his brains out." Scott said in a warning tone as he pressed the gun against Shawn's temple and twisted Shawn's arm roughly, causing the psychic to visibly blanch in pain.

McNab faltered and raised his hands, "A-Alright… no need for you to get touchy..." Buzz said as he slowly lowered his weapon to the floor and raised his hands.

Shawn shook his head _No… C'mon Buzz, don't fall for that. _Shawn thought as he saw the kindred cop unarm himself.

Winters smirked, "Thanks." He said slyly before pulling his gun from Shawn's temple and shooting McNab, the kind cop falling back from the force of the bullet and hitting his head against a tree.

"Buzz!" Shawn yelled before getting a swift pistol whip to the head by his captive. "Hush. Your voice is grating." Winters said before shoving Shawn on the ground, "Check him, and make sure he's either dead or knocked out." The twisted cop ordered.

Shawn scrambled to McNab, and felt relief wash over his face as he saw the man's steady breathing. Touching the man's chest, he felt the bulletproof vest on the man's torso, the bullet embedded in its Kevlar, but not piercing him.

Shawn turned and glared at his captor, "He's just knocked out, you jackass."

Winters scoffed, "Knew I should've gone for the head. Move little psychic, I have to finish the job." The man said as he aimed his gun.

Shawn felt sweat begin to form on his brow, "Why? He's not a threat anymore." Shawn said as he crawled in front of McNab protectively.

Winters glared, "He knows my face, and my name, as far as anyone else is concerned I'm still a cop on the force. Gonna be hard to get myself 'transferred' if this lug blows my cover. Now move or I'll make you move. I'm sure I can explain away a few bullet holes in you to Norman. He'll understand." Scott said as he cocked his gun, getting ready to shoot the annoying psychic.

Shawn shook his head, "Sorry, you're gonna have to shoot me pal."

Winters smirked, "Good. I've been waiting to put you in your place."

_**BAM!**_

Winters flinched, and looked down. A bullet had imbedded itself into his shoulder. Confusion writ itself onto the crooked cops face, and the man turned to see a very calm, but very infuriated looking Carlton Lassiter.

Lassiter grit his teeth, "That was a warning shot. Officer Winters… You better put that gun on the ground NOW if you don't want me to personally send you to hell in a hand-basket." Lassiter ordered his voice dangerous and collected.

Winters glared at the man, before strafing to the side and running into the brush.

Lassiter glared hard at the man and attempted a few more shots before turning and rushing toward Shawn, kneeling down and inspecting the psychic gingerly, "Shawn, are you alright?" Lassiter asked as he brushed his hand over the nick on Shawn's shoulder.

Shawn winced, but smiled up at the head detective. "More or less, now that my knight in shining armor came to save me… So, how did the valiant Lassie find his shockingly handsome princess?" Shawn said with a cheeky grin.

Lassiter rolled his eyes as he inspected Shawn for more wounds, "There was a call on my radio about gunfire around this park. I heard you say park before your phone cut off, so I figured it had to be this one." Lassiter said quietly.

Shawn smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but his words caught in his throat as he saw Winters through the brush, aiming his gun at the head detective.

It was like the world slowed down at that moment.

Shawn shoved Lassiter, but when the gun was shot, all the psychic could see was blood, the substance splattering on his wrist as he watched Lassiter fall to the ground from the force of his shove.

_Lassie's bleeding… Lassie's been shot… He shot Lassie… _

There was no thought. Shawn grabbed McNab's gun from the ground and raised it up, shooting the gun out of Scotts hand before shooting the man in the kneecaps, watching his captive cripple to the floor.

Shawn got up and walked briskly toward the heap of a man, kicking the gun away from him and glaring down at the man, the gun trained expertly on the man's head. "You… stay right there, and if you even THINK about getting up I will put another bullet in you…" Shawn said shakily.

Winters shook and glared up, a bitter smile on the man's face, "Well, someone's dangerous with a gun…" The man winced before curling up, "Don't think I'm the only friend Norman has… You won't ever be safe again kid, not until you're dead and buried." Winters said with a sickening laugh.

Shawn glared at the man, "On second thought." Shawn said before kicking the man in the temple, effectively knocking him out, "There, that's better." Shawn said quietly.

Lassiter winced as he sat up; staring in shock at the psychic. The detective was unsure if he saw what he thought he just saw. "Shawn…?" Lassiter asked, just making sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Shawn perked up and turned around, immediately rushing toward the detective and kneeling down, "Lassie, you alright?" Shawn said as he looked at the other man with a worried expression.

Lassiter stared at the psychic for a few seconds, before shaking his head, "Y-yes Spencer, I'm fine. He grazed my arm. What about you?" Lassiter asked.

Shawn nodded, "Yeah… just a graze on my end too… that guy really is blind, and he's a horrible shot." Shawn noted.

Lassiter turned to stare at officer Winters, "Yes he is… unlike you. Shawn… Wh-Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" Lassiter inquired, shock still on his face.

Shawn cocked his head to the side, "Well… I've always been good at things like that. Plus my dad was a cop, so he taught me how to shoot. Why do you ask?" the psychic asked curiously.

Lassiter felt a blush burn to his ears as he got up and pulled out his phone, "N-No reason." Lassiter said as he dialed O'Hara. _Except for the fact that what you just did was the hottest thing I've ever seen. _Lassiter thought to himself.

The cops were at the scene in no time, Juliet, Gus, and Lauren arriving and chatting with the two men.

"Why didn't you have your phone on?" Gus and Juliet both yelled in unison.

Shawn flinched and scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously, "Well… I-It was dying so I turned it off…" Shawn explained lamely.

O'Hara scoffed, "Shawn, you got both McNab AND Lassiter shot. You've got a flesh wound yourself, and you could've gotten innocent people killed. Don't turn off your phone when you're out alone again." Juliet said as she crossed her arms.

Gus nodded, "She has a point Shawn. If your phone was on, then I could've just called you over and we could've stayed up all night watching some TJ Hooker while the cops looked for the bad guys. Instead I'm exhausted looking for you, and am probably going to take a sick day today just so I can catch up on my sleep because of all the stress I went through." Gus said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Lassiter watched the duo chew Shawn out with mild interest, wincing as the nurse finished patching up his bullet wound by the ambulance that showed. Lauren was sitting by him and giggling, "Poor Shawn, you should vouch for him." Lauren whispered into her brother's ear.

Lassiter raised a brow, "Why? O'Hara and Guster do have a point." Lassiter noted.

Lauren shrugged, "Well, you're still trying to get Shawn to like you right? Taking his side couldn't hurt your chances." She said quietly.

Lassiter thought about it for a few moments, before getting up and walking toward the trio. "O'Hara, Guster, you should cut Spencer some slack, he's had a long day."

The two upset friends stopped their ranting's, and all three looked up at Lassiter, shock on their faces.

Lassiter raised a brow, "What?"

O'Hara cleared her throat, "N-Nothing… it's just… I don't think I've ever heard you willingly take Shawn's side before…" Juliet pointed out. Gus nodded in agreement.

Lassiter scratched the back of his head and looked down, "Well… Though he got me into this mess, he showed great courage today, and he saved my life. Also, as far as I'm concerned he deserves praise for unmasking Officer Winters as a crooked cop and a con artist." Lassiter commented.

Guster kicked the dirt, "Well, I guess that's true." He said lamely.

Juliet nodded, before looking apologetically at Shawn, "Yes, it is… I'm sorry Shawn, we were just so worried." The blonde offered.

Shawn smiled, "It's alright, I hear you." Shawn chirped, "I'll keep my phone on okay? Just in case another mass-murdering psycho decides to come after me this week" Shawn said with a laugh.

Lassiter nodded, "Well I was going to head back home... Spencer, you're welcome to stay with me if you'd like. Now that Blake is out and around I guarantee that there's no safer place." Lassiter offered as he motioned to his car.

Gus raised a brow, "Shawn? Go home with you? Not that the offer isn't appreciated, but I'm sure that Shawn would rather come and have a good time with me-"

"I'd like that Lassie." Shawn interrupted.

"Really?" Gus and Lassiter both said in unison.

Shawn laughed, "Really."

It didn't take long for Gus to grab Shawn and drag him behind the ambulance for a private talk.

"What the hell Shawn. What did I just tell you not a day ago? It literally has not even been a day!"

"Oh c'mon, He offered! Besides, he's not like the chicks, and one dude, that I used to go home with at the diner. I'm not gonna go home with him and coax him into sex, it's not like that… hell, HE'S not like that." Shawn said as he crossed his arms.

Gus pursed his lips and sighed, "Promise me you'll keep things platonic until you know if he likes you or not Shawn. I don't want you to ruin not just your job, but your reputation with the police force just because you have to indulge yourself." Gus said in defeat.

Shawn smiled and patted his friend on the back, "Don't worry, I will. Besides, if I get with Lassie who knows? You might just be able to hit it off with his hot sister eh?" Shawn said as he nudged his friend.

Gus felt a smile fall on his lips, "That… would be pretty sweet." Gus admitted.

Shawn nodded, "Good. So I'll be going with Lassie-Pants now." Shawn said as he half skipped back toward the head detective.

Gus stayed in daydream land for a few more moments, until he heard Lassiter's car start, and he was snapped out of his stupor by Shawn waving at him from the window. "Sh-Shawn I mean it! Don't screw this up!" He yelled at the fleeing car.

Lassiter glanced at Gus through his rear-view mirror, "What's Guster yelling about?"

Shawn laughed, "Oh nothing. He's just worried I'm going to steal your heart." The psychic chirped.

Lassiter rolled his eyes, "Whatever Spencer. Just don't tell me if you're going to beat around the bush." _Plus it's a little too late for that. _

Shawn let a warm smile cross his lips, "So… Why the offer Lassie? It seems like I just keep ending up at your place." Shawn said as he looked at the detective with a hopeful gaze, "Do you miss me that much when I'm gone? Hmm?"

Lassiter coughed, "W-well, your father's out of town, and there's a psychotic serial rapist-slash-killer on the loose who has his eye out for you in particular. The last time you left my house to be by yourself you almost got killed by his posse, and they know where you work and live… I'd say that your best bet is staying with someone who can protect you is all…"

Shawn felt his face light up, "Oh? So you're saying you're willing to protect me then? D'aww, I didn't know you cared!" Shawn said as he leaned in and placed his head on the detective's shoulder.

Lassiter stiffened and felt those butterflies in his stomach _God how I wish I could shoot all those god-damn butterflies… _Lassiter thought as he tried to adjust to Shawn being so close.

Shawn, however; could hear it. He could hear the detective's heartbeat quicken in his chest, he heard the hitch in breath that Lassiter had let out when he laid his head down on the detective's chest, and he could feel how tense the man was. _Could he…? Nah… Maybe… _Shawn felt the wheels happily turn in his head.

When Lassiter pulled into his garage, he sighed, "Alright Spencer, time to head inside."

Shawn didn't move, he stayed with his head against the detective's chest.

Lassiter rolled his eyes, "C'mon Spencer, I'm not a pillow, now get off so we can head to bed." Lassiter said as he nudged the other man with his shoulder.

Shawn moved his head off the detective's shoulder, but then moved in close, touching his forehead gently to the detectives and staring at him with a half lidded gaze. "Yesterday you asked me if I knew who it was you liked…" Shawn said in a husky tone, his breath ghosting over Lassiter's lips like an unspoken sin.

Lassiter felt his heart pound in his chest, the electricity between them making him want, need what was currently tantalizing itself in front of him. As if mesmerized, Lassiter leaned in to close the distance between their lips.

Shawn pulled back slightly, touching his hand to Lassiter's chest to halt him, so their lips were only centimeters apart, just out of reach. A sly smile slipped onto Shawn's lips. "I think I have a pretty good idea of who you like, my little, loyal Lassie-Love." Shawn said with a seductively sweet voice.

With that, Shawn got out of the car, half skipping toward the door as he waved for Lassiter to let him in.

The detective sat in shock in his seat, and he looked over at the man who was hopping around like nothing had happened. _Oh god… Screw nightmare… this just turned into the seventh circle of hell… _Lassiter thought as he got out of the car.

As the sun rose, the storm finally cleared.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww Snap. Norman Blake is out of fookin jail.<strong>

**And he want's Shawn's little candy ass on a stick for putting him away, and so does his posse.**

**Ugh, sorry if the area Shawn's in makes like no sense. I don't live in Santa Barbara, so I can't really give areas or locations. The show isn't a good help either, considering a lot of it is shot in Canada.**

**Anyway, it's opinion time. I was debating on whether or not I should make this a Rated M Fic. I know it started out in the T's, but I kinda wanted to do a bit… *cough* more with it, if you know what I mean. I wanna know what you guys think, so if you could leave a review with your opinion that would be awesome :D**

**Also, kudos to anyone who knows where I'm getting the names of all the minor OC characters. For anyone who wants to take a stab at where I got the names from be my guest. **

**Review and stuff! See you soon!**


End file.
